Left 8 Cats
by Cookie-Loving Kiara
Summary: All 8 Survivors turned into cats when they were covered in chemicals while trying to escape the mad doctors who wanted to experiment on living subjects. How will they change back? Lil' ZxE and FxR. T for swearing. Ellis-centric. Warrior Cats influenced. !DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Left 4 Dead, but the idea's MINE! *Hugs Ellis and Keith kitties*

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ellis continued battering the tip of his long tail as Nick was trying to sort things out. It was only morning and everyone was already freaked out.

"Okay, so we all went to the evac center which was between the North and South of this stupid hellhole, met each other," he glanced at Louis who was flexing his new claws. "Fought together, got in the same helicopter, then all the shitty medic checks and woken up by Ellis who said that the doctors were evil, wanting to expirment on us." Nick took a breath.

"Then Mr Long Tail here disappeared," Francis cut in. "Which meant we had to go find him and then after we found him locked up, we nearly got screwed by the doctor and then _somebody_ had to bump into a shelf with freaking science goo!" He glared at Zoey who was ignoring him. "Then we escaped and came here..."

"So basically we became cats because of those potions that we were covered in. CATS! I can't believe this!" Coach paced around the room of the abandon warehouse, he was a slightly large dark-brown cat. He looked at the others: Bill was a old long-furred grey tom, his green hat still sat on his now smaller head. Francis was light-brown with a large black patch on his back and had black marking on his forelegs. Louis was brown with some white patches here and there, his red tie hanging loosely around his neck. Zoey had a rarer colour: she was red with a white underbelly, paws and tail tip; Ellis' coat had a funny pattern: he was a brown tabby with blonde patches, a black patch on his right foreleg and had the longest tail of them all. His blue-and-white cap sat slanted on his head, covering only one ear and one eye. Nick was pure white, his 3 rings on his tail and his fur parted to show his chest scar. Rochelle was as brown as Louis, her bracelets and earrings hung from her neck.

Bill facepawed as Ellis pushed Rochelle onto Francis, making them both yelp in surprise and scramble away abit before glaring at Ellis. Coach manage to get everyone together to discuss about what to do since they were now cats. Suddenly Ellis piped up.

"Hey y'all, I suddenly a crazy image like a family picture: Coach'll be the daddy, Rochelle'll be the mommy, Bill'll the grandpa, Francis'll be the grumpy uncle who has a crush on mommy;" Francis glared at him, Eliis ignored him. "Louis, Nick, Zoey and I'll be the kids! Haha!" Ellis rolled on the ground giggling.

Everyone stared at him.

"Correction," Nick said, walking up to Ellis, "I'll be the brother who'll tear your throat out if you keep this up." he held a claw to Ellis' neck. Ellis just backed away and turned around, smacking Nick with his long tail as he walked away. Zoey let out a giggle.

"Okay 'kids', now since I'm the mother, you all have to listen to me at least. First of is that we find out how to control this new body of ours." Rochelle chuckled.

"I got that all figured out while you guys were playing. Come, I'll teach you guys how to control you claws!" Louis said.

~.~.~.~.~

They spent the next two days learning how to pounce and claw, Zoey remarked that she felt like a Hunter. Coach told Bill to stay in the room because he was a elder and he needed rest.* Louis was the first one to catch a bird and Ellis mostly tried helping Zoey out by scaring another bird into her claws. And then suddenly...

"HOOOOOLY SHIIIT!" Francis' voice yowled from a distance.

*Elder cats aren't that good at hunting and it's more respectful to hunt for an elder, not vice versa.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

End of Chapter 1! Hope you like it!

On 2/14/2012, I editted it abit so it looked neater. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclammer: We do not own Left 4 dead. Everyone knows that but wants it anyway. We just own the idea.

Nick: Meow. Half of the story is written my sister of Kiara, Panda whose heavier tha-

Panda: Oh look Nick has catnip. Here they come...

Nick: Oh you- ! *Is tackled by the other kittens* DAMMIT MEOW!

Panda: *ignoring Nick who is trying to pull himself out of the catpile* We'd also like more reveiws please. Onwards with this show. *leaves room before Nick is free*

Kiara: By now, please forget the family tree shit from the previous chapter. I got bored at that time.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Everyone's ears perked up at Francis' voice and ran in his direction, only to find him inside a hole in the ground. Nick smirked at the sight.

"I hate holes, and being a cat." Francis grumbled.

"Err... Francis? How DID you get in the hole?" Louis questioned.

"I fell in, WHAT ELSE DO YA EXPECT? Get me out already!"

Plan A. Ellis lowered his tail into the hole, Francis leaped up and hooked his claw into the tail, causing Ellis to yelp, jump and turn around as planned but it didn't work. Francis was too heavy to be pulled out by tail. Ellis spent the next 3 minutes licking his tail better.

"Let Zoey kiss it better, I'm sure she'll do a better job as an '_angel_'." Nick smirked. Ellis looked at Zoey, blushed and looked away to lick his tail.

After several more tries (and fails), Francis got fed up about being stuck in the hole, everyone else sighed and sat down, thinking of what to do next.

"You youngters sure take long. Hold on to your fur Francis, I'm coming." Bill came out of some bushes, walking towards the hole and leaped inside. Francis leaped upwards while Bill helped nudge him, Coach stood in front of the hole and lifted Francis up by his scruff, then also helped Bill.

"I hate holes. Thanks Bill." Francis said.

Rochelle looked up at the sky which was turning orange. "We'd best be heading back. Unless any of us wants to see if they're nocturnal. Come on." Rochelle picked up her kill and headed back to the warehouse, the others looked and did the same.

~.~.~.~.~

_The nurse smiled and held up the needle which was abnormally big. "It'll be fast, don't worry" she said as she walked towards Ellis who was seated on a chair._

_"That's one hell of a big needle." Ellis turned away and closed his eyes._

_"It'll be done in a second." Ellis felt a small sharp pain in his forearm before it slowly disappeared when the nurse cleaned the area and placed a band aid there. "There we go. Now then it's time for you to head to bed." she said as she wrote some words on her notes, she then held out a plastic bag which had a bottle of sleeping pills. "Take two each night, no more then that. The dorms are pass the canteen to the right. Girl's on the left and boy's on the right, good night."_

_"G'night nurse." Ellis went out and headed to the hallway was empty as Ellis made his way to the dorms, humming a familar tune of a song which name he had forgotton. In front he saw the doors to the canteen but he noticed another door at the other side shourded by darkness of an dimly lit hallway. It was just a black door but it had many locks and KEEP OUT and WARNING signs all over it. There was also a huge rough looking man leaning againist the wall beside the door like a boncer for a bar. Ellis kept staring until the man noticed him and glared firecely at the Southerner who quickly ran to the dorms._

_Ellis opened up the door to see the others making themselve comfrotable. Nick, Francis, Louis and Coach were busy playing poker while Bill was at the far end of the room smoking at the window. Ellis also noticed that they were the only people here, shouldn't there be more people?_

_"I bet my last bar of chocolate in." Coach said as he dropped the sugary treat in the pile. The pile had a bottle of pills from Louis, a med-kit from Francis and a extra pillow from Nick. _

_Francis grinned, "Hey Nick, I dare you to bet in your suit." Nick raised an eyebrow. _

_"Why don't you bet in your vest?" he shot back. _

_Francis frowned and said, "If I bet in my vest, you bet your suit. Deal?" The gangster held out a hand to Nick. The con-man smirked and shook hands with the other. (Never make deals with a con-man in real life) With that they place down their items and started the game. _

_Ellis sat on his bed, feeling drowsy effects of the medcation he laid down. He could hear Francis cursing and a groan or two as sleep took him. _

_While he slept Louis looked up from the game after losing again to Nick for the third time. Louis stared at Bill with concern. "Hey Bill, you okay?" he asked as the elder man starred out the window. _

_Bill shook his head, "Something's not right. It just ain't right." he muttered as he threw his cigarette out of the window and closed it. _

_Louis watched him. "What's not right?" Bill didn't answer and went to bed, saying a quiet goodnight to the rest as a nurse appeared at the door to ask the others to go to bed. _

_Little did they know the 'something' was far far worst._

_~.~.~.~.~_

_- A few hours later. -_

_Ellis blinked a few times to clear sleep from his sight as he slowly sat up. It's not that there was any loud sound or a infected got in or anything scary that woke him up. It was just his regret of drinking too much water before bed. _

_Quietly Ellis slipped out of bed, wincing when his feet touched the cold floor. He saw the others were sleeping as he moved towards the door. Coach snored loudly, Francis was mumbling in his sleep, Louis and Nick were snoring lightly and Bill had his cap covering the upper part of his face and slept soundly. Ellis tried to open the door as silent as he could and froze when the stupid piece of wood made a loud squeak._

_Not waiting to see if the noise woke anyone, the southerner quickly exit the room. He noted that the lights were off and could barely make out the restroom symbol on a board sign above. He saw the picture but couldn't see which way it pointed to. Feeling the urge to pee grow stronger, he took the left, not knowing that the left took him further away from the toliets. _

_"Man, I wish they'd on 'em lights. CAN SEE SHIT!" Ellis muttered to himself as he walked down the corridor with a hand to the wall to help him. Passing a few plant pots and benches, he nearly yelped when the said wall disappeared from under his plam as he came to a bend. _

_"Damn the people must really-" Ellis started but stopped short when he heard quick footsteps coming towards him. Glancing around in the dark, he caught a glimpse of the beam of a torchlight as he hid behind one of the plants. Blending into the darkness, he held his breath and watched. _

_The footsteps belonged to a short, black-haired young man wearing a lab coat carrying some files. The man had a worried look on his face as he brisk walked into the corridor that at where the bend led. When Ellis creeped toward the wall and peeked at the sciencist, his eyes widen when he saw the guy slipping into a familar looking black door with loads of warnings. The door started to close but stopped, leaving a gap with light shining out from it. _

_"Just a peek won't hurt right?" he whispered to himself when curiousity took over as he tip-toed through the hallway and stopped right at the door. He peeked in and saw a shelf holding all sorts of colourful liquid but nothing else. Ellis was about to move away but froze when he heard voices. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. _

_"I-I still don't think this will w-work sir...It's just wrong." a worried and frighten voice sluttered. Ellis couldn't help but picture that man he saw could be the owner of the voice. _

_"Nonsence. This will cure everyone, it __**will**__." the voice was a male's and strong, maybe crazy when it became a giggle at the last word. _

_"But sir, using people we _rescued! _This is too much professor, even if the experiment worked they might not-" the weak voice turned panicked and quicken till cut off by the other. _

_"SILENCE!" Only harsh breathing by the bold male was heard. Even Ellis didn't dare breathe. A tired sigh and it contiuned, this time more softer. "We all just want everything to go back to normal Mr. Ray, sarifices are a must. Those survivors will die anyway, let them be some use to us. Come let's finish up on experiment 43." The voice grew faint as the man's footsteps moved further from the door. _

_Mr. Ray didn't respond but Ellis heard his slow footsteps following. When they were gone the southerner took a deep breathe, not knowing that he was holding his breath all this time. He slowly backed away from the black door, feeling cold all over. 'Oh god I've gotta tell 'em!' Ellis thought when he quickly ran away from the door in the darkness. _

_Little did he know that he was being watched. _

_~A damn room somewhere in this damn building~ _

_In the darkness lit by lights from a computer, a sercurtiy man narrowed his eyes at one of the hundred camera screens in the room. He grinned as he saw Ellis quickly running away from the door as he grabbed his walkie-talkie (Weird ass name) and pressed down the 'Talk' _

_"We've got one." _

_~.~.~.~.~_

_Ellis somehow manged to find his way back to the dorms in his panic. He slammed into the girls door and shouted a Sorry! as he turned and threw himself at the other door. Ellis ran to the nearest bed and started shaking the poor person. It was Nick. _

_"Goddamn... go... away.." Nick mumbled as he pushed the panicked other... only to have the covers pulled away. _

_"Nick, Nick wake up dammit!" Ellis half-shouted as he began to smack Nick's face to wake him up. Nick growled. _

_"Fuck you!" as he pushed the southerner away. Ellis jumped when he felt the wall againist his back, he looked up and saw the light switch. _

_The lights went on Ellis shouted wildly "WAKE UP Y'ALL! THOSE GUYS ARE GONNA FREAKIN' EXPERIMENT ON US AND SHIT!" He yelled as everyone but Bill started to wake up. _

_"Ah screw you Ellis," Francis shouted, " why the hell did ye on the fucking lights?" the gangster gave Ellis a dirty look and pulled the covers over his head. Ellis yelped when he ducked to avoid being hit by a pillow thrown by Nick who followed Francis and tried to sleep. "B-but y'all gotta listen! They're gonna-" Ellis started but was cut off by two shut ups from them. _

_Louis sat up and said with concern "Hey Ellis what's going on? What are you talking about?" Ellis ran over to Louis and grabbed his shoulders, eyes still wide with panic. _

_"Louis! Louis, 'em doctor dude wanna do science on us! We've gotta get hell outta here!" By now Coach and Louis were wide wake, Nick and Francis were watching from under the blankets and Bill still slept soundly. _

_"Ellis calm down. Take a deep breath, hold it and let it out." Ellis took a shaky breath, "Good now explain what happen?" Louis said softly as Ellis sat at the edge of his bed. _

_"Okay, I woke up and went to take a piss when I saw this door, it was black and creepy," the southerner said slowly but with fear still lindering in his voice,"then I overhear two guys talking 'bout experimenting on guys like guinea pigs or some shit and.. and..." he stopped when he saw the stares from the others and said quietly, "Y'all don't believe me..?"_

_Louis shook his head. "Ellis it was just a bad dream. These people aren't going to do all that, they helped us. Now go back to sleep." he said as Ellis just stared back at him. _

_"It...it was just a dream?" Ellis asked confused. _

_"Yes Ellis now go back to sleep, don't worry." Louis smiled as Ellis nodded and walked over to off the lights. _

_"Stupid people dream stupid dreams." Nick said flatly when the room was thrown into darkness again. _

_"Shut it Nick, everybody gets nightmares so just sleep." Coach spoke with a annoyed tone before turning into a surprised one, "Hey young'un where ye goin'?" he said to Ellis who was about to leave the room. _

_Ellis shugged, "Just need to use the toliet, night." He left before anyone could say anything. _

_"Hey Louis, you sure it was a dream?" Coach asked quietly._

_"Well... what else can it be? Just go to sleep Coach." _

_~.~.~.~.~  
><em>  
><em>Ellis hummed a tune as he washed his hands in the restroom. Maybe it really was all a dream, the corridor lights were all on and there were one or two people walking here and there. 'Yeah it was just a dream. Hell I got worked up for nothing.' he thought as he looked up at the mirror and smiled. <em>

_Only to realise a shadow behind him. __**Shit.**_

~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Panda: The flashback/italic words are my's doing, sorry if too long.

Francis: In other words you did most of the chapter eh meow? *grooms himself* I hate furballs. When are you guys gonna change us back? Meow.

Kiara: When we run out of ideas. Hopefully reviewers can help. WE WILL APPRECIATE ANY IDEAS!~ THANK YOU!~

Panda: Yea suggestions. *holds up a sign pointing to kitty-Francis saying 'You can have him if you want :3'*

Reviews reveiws reviews please!~

Editted on 2/14/2012 to look neater.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead, if I did I'd be too lazy to make Left 4 Dead 3 anyway.

Warning: _**LONG CHAPTER**_ (to me)

Note: Let's continue this backstory! Yea, still the backstory, I wanna make everything clear before moving on :) This whole chapter's gonna be Part 2 of the backstory, so I'm not bothering with the _Italic_ shit. I know I should have used this for Chapter 1, but I got too bored to change shit, ok? Deal with it.

Dear Tempest Hound, dude, you made my day when I read your review to my other fanfic 'My First Snowfall', I had NEVER thought anyone would love reading this story at all! I guess this is the only way I can reply to that review.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Something hard hit the back of Ellis' head and everything went black. When he woke up he found himself inside a room of some sort, it was like a mix of a prison cell and a hospital room. His head was pounding slightly with a headache and Ellis reached a hand to rub the back of his neck, confused and trying to remember what happened. Ellis eyes widen when he remembered something important.

His friends.

"Shit!" he ran to the door and started trying to open it, but it was locked from the outside. He pounded on it until his hands started feeling sore. Giving up, he walked back and sat on the bed in the room. Worry flooded him, how would he get out? Will he see his friends? Things were already turning good- or at least he thought so- they escaped the zombies right? But now he's TRAPPED by the people who saved them? Ellis sighed, his mind blank, and then he noticed something on his inner elbow: a band-aid. "Whut?" he shook his head and stared at it. "That weren't there before..." he mumbled, poking it and carefully peeling half of it off. It was covering what seemed to be an injection mark. Ellis shuddered, he hated injections- who would love them anyway? But at least this one was given to him when he was unconscious. He pasted the band-aid back on and sighed, bored and clueless about what to do. "If there ain't nuhthing tuh do Ah might as well sleep." Ellis mumbled as he layed down on the bed and closed his eyes*.

- Meanwhile outside... -

The sounds of Nick and Francis scolding each other and Bill yelling at them woke the two ladies up. At least they managed to get a good night's rest, but being woken up by the males in the morning wasn't really the best alarm clock. Rochelle grumbled and sat up, covering her ears with her pillow.

"Why can't men get along as well as women can?" Zoey groaned, covering her ears. She remembered the night before, when she and Rochelle had a decent warm chat about probaly being the last two women in the USA, their thoughts about travelling with 3 men and other stuff. A few minutes later, everything suddenly went quiet. Rochelle peeked out to see the guard glaring into the boy's room, silently threatening 'Shut the hell up or else' with his eyes before slamming the door shut and storming off. The two girls waited for awhile before walking to the boy's room and knocking. Louis opened the door and the two saw Francis and Nick both looking like spoiled brats put in the time-out chair after fighting, they were wearing a glare-pout or whatnot.

"I see you guys pissed someone off already on the second day, eh boys?" Zoey teased, only to earn a glare from Nick.

"Shut it cupcake."

"Shut it _suit_."

"Make me-"

"Hey," Coach interrupted, "isn't it 'bout time we get out? Does ANYONE here feel a lil' hunger at all?" he started walking out to the cafeteria, not waiting for the others. The rest agreed and went out, following. While they were eating in the cafeteria, everything seemed quiet, TOO quiet at that point, and that's when the important question was asked.

"Hey erm, guys?" Louis said, looking around.

"Hmmm?"

"Where's Ellis?"

"Gah, that hick's probaly getting lost, into trouble or other shit." Nick scowled.

"Then we have to go find him!" Zoey got up from her seat and started walking away.

"Come on Zoey, where the hell can we find him?" Bill said, it was true- the place was kinda small as far they they knew since they were only allowed to venture through the hallway to the toilets and the cafeteria. Though, there WAS the _other_ hallway, but that was only for the doctors and guards... And that's exactly were Zoey went.

"Hey wait up!" Rochelle called, racing after her.

"I hate searching for people..." Francis grumbled, following.

Soon everyone was following the young female through the semi-lit hallway. There was a sign showing which way was to the toilets, but it was the black door that caught Zoey's eyes. She creeped up to it and heard only silence from the other side of the door. Grinning, she opened it and snuck it, the others nervously following her, right into the place where they had their checkups on the first day they came. The walls and ceiling were pure white, the tiles on the floor were white and beige (didn't explain that in the 1st chapter, sorry). Zoey, Rochelle and Coach were the first to start exploring, the rest slowly joined in the search.

"Doesn't _anyone _notice this place seems empty?" Louis questioned nervously.

"I hate silence." the biker grumbled as usual.

"Shut up anyway." hissed Nick.

Bill lit a new cigarette before leaning against a bookshelf, watching the others explored the simple room.

And that's when movies start getting real.

"What the-" The room swirled and Bill was thrown off the bookshelf by force. Well, not by another person, more like playing on a swingset with no hands. He stumbled, but didn't fall down, and looked around the room he was now in: bigger than the previous room, and much more weirder. There were 4 different tables in the room: operation, study, examination and a normal one. The voices of his friends snapped him out, each voice was muffled by the wall, but clear enough to hear.

"Okay, where the shit is that old man?" Francis' recognisable voice exclaimed.

"Shit!" Bill heard Coach.

"Great, first we lose the hick, now the grandpa." he glared at the bookshelf when he heard the conman's complain.

"It's like a mystery!" Zoey squealed exciticly, though there was worry in her voice (is that possible?).

"I hate myster-"

"Shut up." the conman cut him off.

"Well last place I saw him was around herEEEEEEE!" Rochelle was swung into the room by the rotatable bookshelf. She stumbled and nearly fell, but caught herself in time.

-Let's change the camera angle, shall we?-

"Rochelle!" Louis cried when they realised she was gone too.

Everyone ran to the bookshelf to check it out. Excited little Zoey was the first to walk in, pushing one side the bookshelf gently and walking in, leaving it half open for the others. She hugged Bill immediately when she saw him while the rest made their way in (guess who had trouble?~).

"Great, now that we're all here, let's search for Ellis." Bill said, stroking Zoey's hair before pulling away. Everyone nodded and setted out.

"Cool, it's just like some horror science movie!" Zoey exclaimed as she leaned against a table, looking into a bottle of purple liquid that was connected by tubes to other sorts of chemicals and potions. Beside the bottles of medicine were papers, but everything on it was too complicating for the class-skipper to read. Next to the table was a bookshelf, this one was filled with even _more _liquid of science.

"I wouldn't be excited if I was you, if those doctors find out we're here, we're dead." Nick called back as he headed for another room connected to the current one. "Just like before we got here... Fighting zombies for my life with a bunch of assclowns..." He scowled softly to himself as he glared at an orange poster on the door which had a 'PLEASE WEAR MASK BEFORE ENTERING' warning on it, CEDA's symbol was behind the words. He opened the white door and walked in, only to meet a plain and simple hallway with steel doors at the sides, like a school dorm hallway**.

Nick walked to the nearest door on his right and knocked it. There was a growl which turned into a screech and something slammed into the door on the other side. Nick backed away, he already knew what the hell was in there. The Hunter's battle screech seemed to have alerted the others behind the other doors- the hallway was full of growling, roaring, screeching and other sounds from all the Infected he knew. Thuds and slams were heard from the steel doors that locked up the Infected. The conman ignored everything and continued walking down the hallway. That until he managed to hear a familar voice of the ever-too-happy adult as the noises died down slowly. It was from Door No. 44.

"_Got mah hammer held down, and Ah, Ah'm Texas bound, mah fightin' hands are itchin' tuh fight!~ Well ev'ry lady's crazy when her daddy's not uhround-_"

"Yo Ellis! Is that you?" Nick yelled over the remaining howls of Infected, seemed like the mechanic decided to join the yells with singing- or he got too bored. There was a slam at the door and Nick backed away, thinking he found the wrong door until Ellis replied.

"Nick! Whut took yer so long tuh find me? Help me out will ya?"

"Hmm... Let me think..." Nick tapped his foot, his arms were folded and one hand was at his lips. He pretended to ponder.

"NICK!"

"Oh right oh right, hold your horses Overalls." he chuckled and turned his head to the door. "HEY ASSCLOWNS! ELLIS IS OVER **HERE**!" he yelled; it caught the other Survivors attention- and got the Infected going on rampage again. Everyone quickly joined the conman. Bill, Coach and Rochelle glared at Nick for what he called them but he ignored them, looking back at the door and taking out a key, well, a master key to be exact. Francis raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Nick replied when he glanced at the biker and unlocked the steel door, emitting a loud _click!_. The door was swung inwards and Ellis tackled the too-slow-to-get-out-of-the-way conman right into the opposite door.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Nick yelled as he got up as if he had just been charged or pounced.

"Well, y' took that long tuh find me." the hick chuckled before looking at the others. "So we leavin' tis place yet? Ah TOLD y'all 'em doctors were bad!"

"Let's just get outta here now before we get caught." Louis said and everyone quickly headed for the door.

"So what did they do to you?" Coach asked when they entered the room.

"All Ah know is tis," Ellis held out his arm, exposing the band-aid. "Ah wonder what's it for-" The bookshelf swung opened and 3 people stepped in: A brown-haired man with insane eyes behind his glasses; Mr Ray, as Ellis recalled; the nurse.

There was a pause for a second as everyone's eyes widen.

"_**RUN!**_" Ellis yelled, making a mad dash out of the room with the speed of a Hunter or Charger. But he ran back to avoid being caught.

"GET THEM! WE CAN'T HAVE **ANY **OF THEM ESCAPING! THERE'S SCIENCE TO BE DONE!" the main doctor shouted and the other 2 started the mad chase which he soon joined in. Everything was messy, and just when there was a clear escape route...

Zoey, who was at the side of the middle of the group, accidentally slammed into potion-filled bookshelf. Loud crashes were heard as the bottles fell down- right onto the Survivors. The room was filled with different cries, but the main doctor was the loudest.

"_NOOOOO!" _the brown-haired man screeched like a Screamer when he saw his precious potions fall and break.

"Aw TITS! My suit's ruin with _more_ shit!"

"What the hell?"

"HorseSHIT!"

"Horses? Where?"

"WE **DON'T **HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

"I can't see SHIT!"

"I hate being chased!"

"Shut up and RUN!"

Ellis was leading, dashing out and leaving the bookshelf half open. He opened the door and slammed right into the guard who was standing outside, but because of the speed, it caused the guard to actually stumble forward which caused him to bash his head into the opposite wall, knocking him out. The rest quickly ran after Ellis who was seemingly faster than the others.

"I guess _that's_ what the injection was for!" Rochelle yelled as they all ran for the nearest exit. Outside was more of a forest-like place and seemed hardly to be affected by the Infection***, the sky was already dark. Everyone ran as far as they could until Louis saw something.

"Guys! Into that shack!" he called out as he ran into the abandoned shack. The others stopped running to resting for awhile, but didn't follow. "Come ON guys! It's empty! We can rest here!" Louis' voice had a bit of annoyance in it.

"Let's just go, I'm tired." Bill said, leading the others in and nodding to Louis. Louis smiled back and sat on the floor. Everyone did the same, settling down and trying to ignore their wet clothes.

"I hate water." Francis grumbled.

"I'm blaming CUPCAKE over here for this then!" Nick scowled and swung his sleeve at Zoey, splashing her with abit of the water that he was covered in.

"Aww c'mon Nick! We've been covered in all sort of stuff like puke, spit, blood, mud an- GAAK!" the conman started strangling the poor mechanic - only to be smacked by Rochelle.

"Nick!" she scolded.

"Fine..." he growled and released Ellis who started coughing.

"Not cool man," he coughed, "not cool."

"Whatever-"

"Can't ANYONE get a good sleep?" Coach yell made everyone shut up and realised how tired they all were from like that running.

"Jus' like any other day runnin' from one of 'em Tanks, eh?" Ellis chuckled, but everyone ignored him and tried to sleep. He frowned, but relaxed, lied down and closed his eyes. "G'night y'all." he whispered.

"Night." Zoey's reply made Ellis smile.

"Good night." This time is was Louis.

"Night everyone." Rochelle joined in.

"I hate good nights-"

"SHUT UP!"

The room remained silent and soon, everyone was asleep and peaceful. Well, at least until the next morning.

Ellis yawned and stretched, pushing his cap away abit and slowly opening his eyes. He blinked and widen his eyes, glancing around the walls wildly. _Why is everything so... grey?_ He thought, and then he felt something. He looked, only to see a tail. Ellis jumped and let out a yelp of surprise, looking at himself before looking at the others.

Everyone was a cat.

"HOLY_SHIIIIIT!_" his yell startled everyone awake.

"What the hell Elli-" Nick stopped in mid sentence when he saw Ellis. Well, at least he thought it was him since the cat was wearing his cap. Nick nervously glanced around, and screeched even louder.

(Change the camera angle from in the room to outside, looking right at the shack for abit of Japanese-like shit)

"WHAT THE **FUUUUUCK**?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

*Whaddya expect someone to do? XD

**If I got this wrong, sorry, I've never been in a school with dorms.

***Admit it, Green Flu makes things more gloomy. And that place wasn't.

Thumbs up to anyone who realised/noticed that the girls didn't actually go inside the boys room! It's a rule. I think I'm being TOO straightforward with this chapter man... *slams head on table* Tried upgrading the Southern accent of Ellis, hope it works and that y'all don't mind it none. This chapter's _soooo_ long... -_-

Here's the deal, I need 5, just 5, reviews IN TOTAL. I think there's only 3 right now, so 2 should be okay, right? Anyway, I need 2 more to continue. Deal?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead

Dear Tempest Hound: Aww... You scared your cat? Your cat must've been hating you abit for trying to choke you like that XD It's ok, being called a dude doesn't really affect me in any way. Tell me when you finally decide to make a Fanfic acc so I can reply to you properly :P

A/N: I'm pretty amazed/surprised that this fanfic got over 10 reviews. Not that I hate it, I LOVE the fact that people bother reading this story! :D This chapter will be a little different. Remember, Green Flu is still on, so I've invited a little temporary character to help (hopefully it isn't considered an OC) Oh, some have been tellin' me that the mad doc dude looks like Richtofen but just to clear it: I made the guy up randomly, coincidences happen. Yep, the brown hair, glasses and insane eyes were randomly picked. Let us continue this chapter, shall we? :)

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The morning sun was rising slowly, reaching out into the windows of the shack that the Survivors were in. Everyone was just plainly lying on the floor, Coach was sleeping while the others were trying to eat the birds they had caught. Bill was already eating his, teaching Louis, Zoey and Rochelle how to pluck out the feathers properly, with difficulty at that part. Nick was clawing the feather off his while Francis had gripped his prey between his teeth and was shaking his head wildly, sending fluffs of the smaller feather around the room. Ellis was lazily toying with the bird he had caught.

"Ellis, you shouldn't play with your food. That bird might be dead, but you shouldn't play with dead bodies in the first place." Bill said as he watched the 3 pulling off the feathers.

"But Ah'm booooooreeed!~" he whined, rolling on his back and battering the small feathers that were still in the air. His tail was swishing left and right- right onto Nick's snout. The concat stopped clawing the dead bird, glared the the tail and growled when it smacked him for the fourth time. He opened his jaw, ready to snap for the next time the tail returned, but the mecatnic got up, shook his fur and stretched before walking out the door.

"Hey! Where're ya going?" Rochelle called out.

"Ah'm jus' goin' out for awhile, don't worry 'bout me none." he called back, trotting out.

"Well you better come back soon!" Ellis nodded and mentally made it a promise when he heard Zoey's voice. He looked around and took the familiar route. He stopped and crouched down, eyes straight in front and took a deep breath.

"LEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!" he screeched, dashing straight forward.

"JEEEEENKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS!" Ellis screeched again, oblivious to how fast he was running nor how far he was getting.

- _5 minutes later... _-

Ellis stopped and sat down, out of breath from all the running and leaping he did. He looked around at the place he was in now: it was still the forest place, but there were a few buildings further ahead. He got up, stretched and started walking there.

"Man, Ah wonder how far Ah went..." he mumbled to himself as he entered the city-like place. The place was as empty as a Boomer's fridge (if they had fridges) and Ellis couldn't tell if it was peaceful or just plain creepy. He continued walking- and stopped dead still when he heard it.

The cries of a Witch.

Ellis' ears were pointing everywhere, trying to pinpoint the female Infected, but the buildings and alleys were messing up his hearing with echoes.

"Shit!" he cursed, looking around as panic filled him.

- _Witch's POV_ (bet you never saw THIS!) -

'_The goddamn Sun's so bright, I hate it so much_.' I thought, my hands were covering my eyes as I continued stumbling in the town I lived in. At least there were none of those idiots around anymore. The thought of my family flooded my mind again and I couldn't help but just cry.

"Everyone's dead, everything's a mess, nothing will go back to normal!" I moaned and leaned against a wall to wipe my tears. Then I heard something so familiar.

A meow.

Memories of my cat overtook the thought of my family and I began crying again, but I looked up and saw what I never thought I'd ever see again. '_Those brown stripes, the golden patches on it's pelt...'_

It was Liger.

I couldn't even believe it. The cat that spent it's life with me- well at least until Mom chased him out- was back.

"L-Liger?" I whimpered, I felt my heart fill with hope- or despair, I couldn't tell.

- _Out of POV _-

Ellis blinked and stared at the Witch which was looking right at him. She let out a short sad growl at him and he quickly backed away. The Witch took a step back, but was still looking at him, avoiding his eyes, waiting.

"Ah er... erm... Hi?" he said, both scared and confused.

She narrowed her eyes at Ellis and turned her head to her side, still looking at him by the corner of her ruby-red eyes. Ellis blinked and followed her example, unsure what to do. The Witch turned her head back and did something he'd never thought he'd see a Witch do.

A smile.

-_Same time in the Witch's POV_-

I know alot about cats- I love them and I love Liger the most. When I saw him keep his distance, I did what was considered friendly to a cat: I stepped back, narrowed my eyes to show that I was friendly and turned my head in a hello. Joy filled my heart when I saw him do the same, I turned to face him again and I couldn't help but smile for the first time since Green Flu came.

'_I never knew happiness could come from seeing your ol' cat._' I thought as I started walking towards Liger.

-_Out _(again, getting pissed of yet?)-

The Witch started walking slowly towards Ellis, not in the 'I'm gonna kill you' way, more of the 'I don't wanna scare you off' sort of manner. '_Okay, maybe if Ah dun move, she ain't gonna slash me none,_' he thought, ignoring the approaching Witch. '_Aww who am Ah kiddin'? She'sa WITCH!_' He saw the Witch sit down cross-legged in front of him, reaching out to him. Ellis stood still, he couldn't tell if he was frozen in fear or because of the emotion in her eyes: They were so full of happiness and hope seeing him, he couldn't just walk away.

Ellis felt his cap being lifted off before a hand gently rested on his head, petting and stroking him. She started scratching him behind his ears gently with her fingernail/claw tips, down the side of his face and finally under his chin. Ellis let out a purr and gave a small yelp when she picked him up and placed the cap on him again. She began walking deeper into the city, humming cheerfully to herself (guess what tune?~).

Ellis curled up in her arms, more calmer and content, and closed his eyes. But he forgot something...

_His friends. The other Survivors._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I hafta stop the cat puns. Those who saw them will get a virtual cookie!~ Same goes for those who guessed she was humming the Witch's Theme :)

Panda, my sister, suggested the name 'Liger' since Ellis was/is a brown tabby with blonde patches here and there, ligers have stripes and (strangely) spots. Plus I wanted to add some Infected to this story and I hope none of y'all are hatin' the cat-lovin' Witch.

If I ever improve in drawing on computers, Imma gonna make a Deviantart account and draw 'em lil' cats! *hugs all the kitty Survivors*

Would it be too much to ask for at least 20 reviews? How 'bout 18 then? Any ideas, send 'em in! There's a chance of it being published in this story! Don't worry, I'll give you credit at the start and end of the chatper. Oh, and sorry if this chapter seemed a lil' short, secondary school/highschool is starting for me, so I'll be busier than usual and won't have much time to write (and I'm also running outta ideas *slams head on table*).


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead.

Dear Tempest Hound: That's what you get for not making an account.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Click!_

_Meow?_

_Thump!_

_Nya!_

_Thump!_

The Witch giggled as she watched Ellis pounce on the dancing red laser dot on the floor, up the wall and all around the place. Sure he was crashing flower pots and toppling over small tables, but watching your cat play always stops you from scolding them, especially if they're as cute.

She twirled her wrist, watching as Ellis run in a fast circle.

"Oh Liger, where did you go for all these months?" she clicked the laser off and scooped him up. "So many bad things have been happening, especially since Green Flu broke out. I don't even know if I'm sick anymore since you came back..." She ruffled up and smoothed down his fur.

"_Dude, Ah'm not Liger._" he said- or meowed, either way she couldn't understand. She just continued stroking his fur absentmindly before sighing.

"You've been gone for so long, how did you live true all these horrors? Plus the TV says that it spreads through mammals." she hugged him gently.

"_Welp, considerin' that Ah had mah friends tuh help me-_" he stopped and facepawed. "_Daaaaaamn, tis the second time Ah got seperated. Shit... They're SO gonna kill me tis time._" he jumped off and started walking out the door.

"H-hey! Liger! Where're you going?" she called out, getting up and following.

-_Meanwhile, back outside..._-

"Guys, Ellis isn't back yet." Zoey said, looking around. She glanced up at the sky, late afternoon, and he still wasn't back yet.

"Always knew that assclown would get into more trouble as soon as we get out. Like stepping in Spitter goo right after running out of a fire..." Nick growled.

"I hate fire."

"Whatever."

"I still think we should go find him." Zoey said, her tail smacked the floor, annoyed.

"Ok, let's go then-" Rochelle was cut off.

"AH'M BAAAAACK!~" Ellis leaped out of the bush behind them, smashing Nick into the ground before barrelrolling in front of Rochelle, sitting there like a puppy- or kitty.

"Gah! WHAT THE HELL? This is the fucking _second_ time you fucking bash right into me you asclown!" Nick roared (I can't imagine that...) and unsheathed his claws, glaring daggers at Ellis.

"Nick, no time for clawing." Rochelle gave him a stern glare.

"Whatever." he huffed and walked away to the shade under a tree and began grooming himself.

"Welcome back Ellis." Zoey chirped, giving Ellis a gentle nudge before sitting correctly, wrapping her paws with her tail. "So where _did_ you go?"

"Ah erm... Well... There's tis city-like place furthur out," he pointed his tail in the direction he came from, "and Ah went tuh checkid out and all."

"And?"

"Well there was tis erm..." Ellis was torn between telling them whether he met a Witch or a 'normal' person. He shook his fur, "tis nice lady thar', she's friendly and nice."

"Wait, what?" both women said in unison.

Just then, the Witch pushed past the bushes.

"Liger! Why didja go?" she said, her voice full of concern.

"_Yep, that's her._" Ellis said to the 2 shocked girls who were just staring at the Witch as she scooped Ellis up and nuzzled him.

"_Ellis, that's a __**Witch**__._" Rochelle said, the mechanic just shrugged. The Witch put him down and crooned when she saw the others. She reached a hand out to Zoey.

"_Just go wit' it, she ain't gonna hurt y' none._" Ellis advised and Zoey just stared at him with a scared 'are you serious?' look, she whipped her head to face the Witch which was gently petting her.

"_This is creepy_..." Rochelle backed away.

"Aww... Liger's got friends!" the Witch squealed and smiled at Ellis.

"_Liger?_" Nick smirked at Ellis.

"_She calls me that, dunno why_." the hick replied and laughed.

"Aww... Pure white fur, such a beauty!"

"_Woah woah WOAH! Put me down you assclown!_" Nick cried, panicking as she picked him up. The Witch just stared at the hollering cat and began scratching his chin, Nick purred (for once).

"_Well __**that**__ sure shut him up_." Bill said as he came out of the shack, immediately catching the Infected female's attention. She gently plopped Nick back on the floor and slowly approached the elder. Soon she was checking on his paws, fur, even his hat.

"You sure lived for a long time." she said, finally stroking his long fur and placing his hat back on his head.

"_Dammit Ellis, you just __**had**__ to bring a Witch here, eh?_" Nick growled at Ellis.

"_Whatever._" he replied, his accent changed to Nick's accent in mocking manner. In return he got a glare.

"_Main concern here: how the shit are we gonna get rid of her?_" Francis grumbled.

"_Maybe she'll just leave by herself._" Louis tried, being a optimist was hard when everyone else were more or less negative.

"_I doubt it._" Coach said as he joined in.

"_Well, at least she's nice, right?_" Rochelle pointed out.

"_Guess so..._" Zoey mumbled.

"_So is __**anyone**__ gonna get rid of her?_" the conman hissed.

"_Bud she's nice._" Ellis said.

"_So?_"

"_Maybe she can help us then?_" Louis asked.

"_Ok, what part of 'help' can be done when she doesn't understand what the shit we're talking about?_" Nick snapped.

"_You sir, are starting to sound like a Hunter._" Coach said.

"_Oh how fantastic, now we'll all have a fucking Infected to represent us. And suppose Ellis here is a Witch's pet kitten._"

"_Hey!_"

"_Does that mean he's a Witch?_" Francis looked at Ellis and turned to face Nick.

"_Dude, Ah've had a much much bettur past than y'all._"

"_Yea, he's too happy._" Zoey pointed out.

"_You people are missing the problem here..._" Bill said as the Witch gently lowered him down to join the others, he leaped and layed down between Louis and Rochelle.

"_Alright then old man, how do we get rid of her then?_" Francis tapped his paw on the ground.

"_We might have to travel._"

"_Woah no way, I've had one of the worst times of my life traveling with 3 other people._" Nick protested.

"_Aww c'mon Nick, Ah bet me, Rochelle and Coach were your first friends in y' life- GAAK!_"

"_Oh for the love of God! Stop strangling him Nick!_" Zoey went to pry the conman's paws off (I'm not sure if paws can strangle. But if they don't, I don't care).

"_Second* time of strangling, eh?_" Coach raised an eyebrow.

"_I hate strangling._"

"_Force of habit? Because I know that you love violence._" Nick said after Zoey managed to stop him.

"_Guess so._"

"_Bill, we barely know the place! We'll be lost in no time!_" Louis exclaimed.

"_Fine, let's go on an __**exposition**__. There, sounds any better?_"

"_I hate traveling- and exploring._"

"_Do you hate hating everything?_" Rochelle questioned.

"_I hate that question_."

And the Witch just sat there smiling and petting Bill. "I wonder how all of you guys survived this long anyway." She mumbled.

"_Because we are Survivors! Woo!_"

"_Louis, you're being rather happy despite the fact that we're cats and there's a Witch here._" Zoey remarked.

"_Let's go._" Bill got up and stretched before starting to walk away.

"_But this place is nice! It has food and shelter!_" Coach called out to him.

Bill stopped and looked back. "_There's also a Witch here. Come on._" he waited for everyone to follow- and that they did. Ellis was at the back of the group.

"Liger, you're leaving? Again?" the Witch asked softly, her voice sprinkled with sorrow.

"_Dammit,_" he cursed and sighed. He looked at her, then at the group before turning back to her. Her eyes were already tearing, but she nodded.

"I know, you have to go with your clan," she sniffed and hugged him. "Take care, Liger." she let go and watched Ellis run back to join the others, waving at him. Ellis looked back before quickly rejoining the team.

"_See? This is what shit you get for making friends with a Witch._" Nick scowled.

"_Well a' least she didn't claw us!_" Ellis replied the conman.

"_Whatever._"

-_(insert how much time was skipped here)_-

"Sooo... Where're we heading to?" Rochelle asked.

"Somewhere else." Bill said firmly.

"Damn it's already night. Like what the shit?" Nick complained.

"I hate traveling at night."

"Y'all should'av came from Savannah then! While me an' the other's were fightin' it's was real bright cuz of da Sun and all."

"Hey guys! I see a tree! Maybe we can rest there! Right, Bill?" Zoey looked at Bill, her green eyes were glowing the brightest.

Bill shrugged and said, "Lead on then. We all need rest, considering we've been walking for hours."

Zoey nodded and squeezed her way past everyone, leading them to their temporary nesting. Soon, everyone found their own spot under the tree.

Rochelle yawned.

Nick conned.

Francis cursed.

Coach had it worst.

Louis thought of the Witch.

Zoey scratched her itch.

Ellis let out a bird call.

Bill just glared at them all.

The owlet on the tree gave a cute '_meep!_'.

And soon everybody went soundly to sleep.**

*3rd if you count the one from 'Sibling Problems'!

**Worst freaking rhyme evah! *bangs head on wall*

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hey guys! Guess what? You know the potions that spilled on them? It made them SUPERCATS! Well, except Ellis because his was from the injection. But anyway. -insert heroic theme song here-

Bill- Endurance (for surviving THAT long)

Coach- Smell (Hamburgers anyone? *grins*)

Ellis- Speed (He got chased by all those SI in the intro, he needs help)

Francis- Attack (Muscle man? Haha XD)

Louis- Defense (Random)

Nick- Trickery (A conman cons, but a concat is... _cute_. He is SO gonna hate me)

Rochelle- Hearing (Random)

Zoey- Sight (I picture her with the sniper rifle alot)

Poor poor poor Zoey, she got the potions in her eyes, must've hurt. But Coach had some up his nose, must've been uncomfortable. Oh, pity them all you want, it's just a story.

This freakin' chatper's more of a conversation than a story *facepalms*

I hear that pets _do_ understand humans, but can't reply (unless you get a pet mindreader or whatnot) so that's why the Survivors understand. But people say the Infected talk in their own language of growls, coughs, roars etc but I don't really care anymore.

7 more reviews before I post Chapter 6. And perhaps send in an idea or Chapter 6's will be full of gibberish because my mind's leaking like a tap. *slams head on table* I need _**IDEAS**_ dammit.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead or the song 'I'm On My Way'. *hugs Ellis kitty*

To Jakedickinson: No way I'm letting Bill die.

A/N: I'm uploading this early because I'm bored. Is it considered OCs if I write 'bout the Special Infected, but called them 'Hunter', 'Witch', etc ? I'm just wondering, but if it is considered, I'll keep them close to the 'personality' they were designed to have. Brief explanation of what I think their personality could be below this. Oh and I'm only doing the Witch, Hunter, Smoker and Boomer because adding the other 4 (5 counting the Boomette) seems kinda complicating :P

Hunter: Quiet-type (since they're the only Infected that can shut up), fast and patient, the Cool Guy.

Smoker: Kinda stubborn (since he rufused to quit smoking), enjoys ambushing people (but fails), nearly always bored.

Boomer: Kinda lazy/laidback, friendly (considering the fact that he has a freakin' army of CI with him), enjoys sneaking up on people with the Smoker (and fails as well).

Witch: Always sad, moody, easily scared, fast, likes sugar.

Oh, and credit to this chatper's idea goes to either Nopihina or Fatty Waffey. Yea, it's kind of like their ideas mixed together.

Let's start this chapter!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The sole source of light dimly lit the town. Everytime the snow-silver moon was in the grasping claws of the thick blanket of the evening clouds, nearly everything was plunged into darkness- except the Witch who was glowing red, weeping her heart out.

The Witch walked into a alley, crying as bitterly as before, her hands completely covering her blood-red eyes.

"What's wrong Witch?" a voice rasped. The scent of cigarette smoke overwhelmed her. She shook her head and waved her hands in front of her face, glaring at the tall Infected. He was wearing a blue shirt with a green jacket along with slightly sagged jeans and Converse sneakers*.

"You guys just _have_ to keep asking that everyday, don't you Smoker?" the Witch sniffed and sat down, leading her back against the cool wall, her head still looking down and her platinum-blonde hair hid her face like a curtain.

"Well," the Smoker pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and squated next to her. "Today you seem even _more_ gloomy. Explain." the last word was more of a demand than an offer.

"Liger left..." she sobbed and wiped her tears with her hands.

"Who?" another voice growled from above, younger than the Smoker's but more hoarse. The figure leaped down, wall to wall, before landing some distance away from them and barrelrolling right beside the Smoker. This Infected was wearing a faded blue hooded sweatshirt that had a wide hood and it's right sleeve ripped off, dark brown sweatpants and only his right shoe remained.

"_Hunter, you're such a fucking show-off_." the Smoker weezed. The Hunter replied with a bark-like growl that meant the simple words 'shut up'.

The depressed girl glared at them through her claws. "Liger's my-" she sniffed, "M-my c-c-cat..." she sobbed loudly and began crying again.

The other two Infected looked at each other, before swinging their heads back to the weeping woman.

"I love weekend meetings." a deeper but seemingly more friendly voice croaked. The bloated Infected, wearing a navy blue shirt and brown pants, waddled in to join the mini gathering, sitting down beside the Witch.

"Boomer." both Hunter and Smoker greeted the large fellow in unison and nodded.

The Boomer nodded back and gently petted the Witch's shoulder. "What's wrong?" he said, one hand scratching his short black hair.

The Witch groaned softly, as if somewhat annoyed that she had to repeat herself. "My cat," she sniffed, "Liger, I saw him today. But... but..." she sobbed and looked up at everyone. "He had to go with his clan."

"Think of the good news: At least he isn't alone and has friends." coughed the Smoker as he put the cigarette back into his mouth and took another long drag.

The Hunter shook his head, snorted at the scent and growled at cigarette-addict, swiping the cigarette onto the floor with his claws.

The Smoker glared at him.

The glare was returned. The pakour-guy lifted himself until he was at the same eyelevel as the taller (sitting) Infected, faced directly at him and lifted the hood; glaring back with his single red left eye**, the skin around his eyesockets looked as if they'd been clawed off, but the blood prevented anyone from telling. Luckily the Witch was too busy sobbing and the Boomer was too busy comforting her to notice the death glare.

The Smoker let out a soft, sharp "EEP!" before looking away, scared. The pouncer pulled his hood back down and nodded.

And the Witch was still sobbing loudly.

"Goddamn it," sighed the Smoker. He pulled out another cigarette from the pocket of his jacket and dragged the end of it fast against the rough alley wall***. The friction was enough to light it and the Smoker placed it at the corner of his mouth. "What can we do to make you _stop_ crying at least?" he groaned, folding his arms and leading against the wall.

She growled at the long-tongued Infected before going back to sobbing.

The Boomer elbowed the Smoker and looked back to the crying lady. "If we were to help make sure they're okay?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

She paused and stared at the ground, thinking. "Let's go then." she finally murmured, wiping away her tears and getting up.

The other three Infected blinked and followed the Witch.

She stopped and turned around. "Here," she held out her right hand in front of the Hunter. "Liger's scent is probaly still on it and you have the best sense of smell."

He looked at her from under his hood before sighing and sniffing her hand. '_Tears, blood, sugar and a fucking feline._' he thought, turning his head away and sniffing the air. When he caught the cat's scent, he pounced in front of the group. "Follow." was all he said.

-_3 hours and 27 mintues later_-

"Are we there _yet?_" the Boomer groaned. "I'm tired already."

"You said that 6 minutes ago, Boomer." rasped the Smoker.

"I'm tired anyway. When can we rest?"

"We stopped 5 mintues ago." the Witch pointed out, her voice had a hint of annoyance.

"We're close." the Hunter said.

The Boomer sighed at looked up at the sky, the red gem of fire was rising as it did everyday; the sky was painted beautiful with pink, yellow and blue and the clouds nearby reflected the sunlight perfectly. "How close?" he asked, looking back.

The Hunter turned to face him. "Very," he pointed to a tree.

"I see a group of cats there," the Smoker's sentence ended with a cough before he continued. "Which kitty-cat's yours, Witch?"

"Liger's, erm, he's a brown tabby with a few golden patches on him." she mumbled. "See him?"

"Yep," he nodded and turned to face her. "They're getting up."

-_Please change the camera angle- _

"Get up Francis." Bill said in a gruff voice.

"I hate it when you motherfuckers wake me up." he grumbled and curled into a smaller ball of fluff. A clawtip pierced his tail like a thorn, Francis yelped and jumped. He turned to glare at the cat who hurt his tail.

Nick smirked and sheathed his claw back before sitting down next to Rochelle, he started to groom himself.

She turned to look at Francis. "Come sweetie, time's a wasting."

"Since when were we in a hurry?" he gumbled.

"Ask. Bill." Nick said between his licks.

Bill sighed when all seven of them looked at him. "Look everyone, if we don't move, we might never find a cure for this horseshit." he flicked his tail and twitched an ear, indicating the problem.

"I don't think there'll be anyone who wants to talk to cats and try to make them human." Coach said.

"Come on guys! Be positive!" Louis said, trying to lighten up everyone's mood.

"We're _trying_, Louis, we're trying. It's hard to be _happy_ when you're stuck as an animal." Rochelle sighed.

"Hey guys, c'mon. If we got tis far, we can keep on goin' through tis shit, right? And if zombies'a real, maybe we'll be able tuh get outta tis." Ellis grinned.

"Thinking about it, I sure do hope science horror movies are coming true. They have cures for this type of shit." mumbled Zoey.

"Zoe, it has already came true. So much horseshit, with hope we'll be able to get out of this living nightmare." Bill started walking, but stopped and sniffed the air. He opened his mouth and tasted the air, then shook his head in disbelief and looked back at everyone. "Come on." he turned his head back and began walking again.

-_6 silent minutes later_-

"_Tell ev'rybudeh AH'm on mah way!~ New friends an' new places tuh see!~_"

"Shut it Overalls." Nick snarled.

"_Wit' blue skies ahead, mmf-mf-mf-mf-mm_." Nick had clamped his paw over Ellis' mouth on the second part, but the Southerner kept singing anyway.

The conman growled and pulled his paw back. "Look Ellis, keep singing and I'll rip your throat out." he hissed, unsheathing his (long) claws.

Ellis whimpered and hid behind Zoey and Rochelle. "Help me," he whispered and gave the both of them the cutest kittycat eyes he could do.

"Aww..." the two she-cats cooed in unison. Zoey looked at Rochelle, the reporter sighed.

She turned to Nick. "Nick sweetie, his just trying to lift the mood."

"Well he's failing with mine."

"Who cares about you?" Francis mumbled softly to himself.

Nick's ears pricked and hissed at Francis, ears folded back and lips curled back in a snarl.

"Nick, Francis, stop fighting." Bill said.

-_Speical Infected's POV_-

"Hey er, Witch, what's up with your Liger yowling like that just now?" The Boomer asked.

"I don't really know..." she replied, chewing on the clawtip of her right index finger.

"Maybe he's part Hunter now." The Smoker rasped. He felt a glare burning at his back.

"Welp, that elder's scolding two other kitties now." the living container of puke pointed out as he watched the grey long-furred cat hissing at the two cats.

"How long are we gonna-" the Smoker coughed. "Follow them?"

"Trouble happens all the time, we're just making sure they're safe. You guys promised."

"Sure." the Hunter said.

"I doubt they'll get into any trouble at all you know. They're cats." said the Boomer.

"You know," the Hunter started. "I can't help but think about why two of them have hats."

"And one of them's red furred?" the Smoker added, one eyebrow raised.

"Yea." the Hunter nodded.

"Not to mention the other shit they're wearing." the Boomer croaked.

The Witch sighed.

Today was gonna be a _looong_ day.

(_And here's the part where I don't know how to end this chapter. Sorry!_)

*Mixed a bit of the clothes the L4D1 and L4D2 Smokers wear.

**I couldn't decide between red or white. They said the Hunter's eyes are white (or that's just light being reflected off the blood), but red seemed more menacing and scary. Also, I wanted him to actually _have_ at least one eye because in their passive state, they shut up and echolation isn't that useful to walk around the goddamn place (they only screech when they attack). So one eye can help, right? I don't really care if the wiki says their eyes were ripped out, give this lil' Hunter some love!

***Why would an Infected want to even _make_ fire? I thought this was a possible way to light the cigarette.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The Special Infected didn't sleep through the night because one part of the game (I think it's L4D1) there's a graffiti that says 'They don't eat, they don't sleep, what keeps them going?' or something near that. Green Flu takes anyway their need of sleep and hunger I guess. Boomer here complains about being _tired_ rather than sleepy, so no complains, ok? And what confuses me more is that they don't need to eat (that's why they leave the dead body of a Survivor alone), but they starve anyway. Y'all think maybe Green Flu makes them forget to eat?

Thumbs up to anyone who noticed Nick unconsciously took revenge for Ellis! Damn I feel like making a one-shot about Ellis and Nick. Ellis'd be singing 'I'm On My Way' and piss the shit outta Nick XD That'd be fun. Anyone hatin' the Infected? Please tell me why. If it has anything to do with their personalities, I'll see to it. But more suggestions for their personalities will help anyway. :)

As I said, credit goes to Nopihina and Fatty Waffey. Thank you for your suggestions!

Will be busy with school, but if the story gets 30 reviews, Chapter 7 will be up (if I have time to write it).

Pleasant days and peaceful nights. *nods head*


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead and wonder why I bother typing this when everyone knows.

Dear AngelsOfTheAbyss: Aww... All you need is a HUG! *holds arms out* Glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for your concern! Pity I don't have any pet cats, mom doesn't allow it. :( Anyway OJ FTW! But I prefer apple juice. XD

Dammit, planned to release this chapter at 30 reviews, but I blame school. Tank's personality below this sentence.

Tank: Impatient, fierce, reckless, easily angered, loud.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The four Infected peeked from behind the giant oak tree they were hiding behind. Judging by the distance, the cats did not notice the Infected watching them.

"Aww... They really are cute little things..." the Boomer cooed (if he could).

"Yea, whatever." the Hunter yawned and smacked his lips, bored.

They hardly heard the sound of thumping footsteps from behind them, being distracted by the cats and all.

"**HEY GUYS!**" a(n) (extremely) loud voice hollered.

All the four Infected jumped at the voice.

"GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING BULLSHIT! WHAT THE SHIT?" the Smoker yelled with a weeze.

The Witch started screeching and ran towards the owner of the voice. "FUCK YOU TANK!" she screamed, clawing him.

"Damn you," the Hunter growled, not as affected as the other three.

"Urg," and the Boomer exploded. (Nope, he didn't die. Was just trying to get more comedy in this. I think I failed :( )

- _Meanwhile, at the Survivors' side... _-

Rochelle's ears pricked and she swung her head to look behind her. "Hey guys," she looked back at them. "Did anyone hear something?"

"Huh? Whu'?" Ellis mumbled, distracted by a passing bloodred butterfly. "So prudy..."

"Like Zoey?" Nick taunted with a chuckle.

"That, Ah, erm, she, er," he stammered, "Eh, erm," he hung his head, thinking. "No to both?" he said, looking up. His face had the look of a wince, but more of the nervous type.

"If I had arms, I'd be folding them." Zoey said, her tail lowered slightly.

"No but it ain't nuhthing like tha-"

"He's just saying that you're prettier than the butterfly, right Ellis?" Louis said.

"Yea!" the mechanic chirped, his reply got the teengirl's tail to raise again. Ellis added softly to Louis, "Thanks."

Louis nodded back.

"I hate butterflies."

Rochelle let out a frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes. "I thought I heard yelling..." she murmured softly to herself before shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

- _Back at the Infected's side_ -

"You're like fucking Humpty Dumpy." the Smoker rasped as he stepped back, looking at the finished 'project'. The Boomer was covered in the good ol' strong grey duct tape. Well, mainly his belly since it was the only thing that needed taping.

"Sorry," the bloated Infectd replied. His left hand covered his mouth like as if he was about to puke. "Urg..."

The Hunter nodded and said, "Duct tape always helps." He grinned, pocketing the roll of duct tape into his sweatshirt.

"I blame Tank here." the Witch growled and gave the huge-ass Infected a sideways glare.

The Tank gumbled, "It's not MY fault you guys are such 'fraidy cats."

"Cats aren't that afraid! They're just wary and cautiou-" the Witch's eyes flew open. "Oh shit! We forgot 'bout Liger than the others!" she ran off.

The boss Infected raised an eyebrow and stared at the others.

"She's stalki- I mean taking care of her pet cats." the Smoker weezed and followed the Witch.

"Oookaay..." the Tank dragged the word, shrugged and followed; the Hunter and Boomer walked beside him, he turned to them. "So what's this all about? Should y'all be troubling the Survivors?"

"Bah, haven't seen Survivors in days, weeks even." the Boomer waved his hand.

"If you could count," the Hunter chuckled.

The horde-caller ignored him before continuing, "Anyway, Witch wants us to watch over her little Liger who's just a cat."

"He's my cat!" the Witch's voice called.

"Er yea, _her_ cat. I doubt they'll get into any trouble at all." the Boomer finished.

"Guys, c'mon and hurry up!" the Smoker yelled at the three lagging people. The Tank rolled his eyes but everyone did a quick jog, the Boomer having a _little_ trouble. The Smoker weezed a snigger and coughed when the Boomer shot him a glare, he turned his head to look away. Something caught his eyes.

A slim black tail disappeared behind a tree.

The Smoker scratched his head, he shrugged and looked back to the road. "Hey Tank,"

"Hmm?"

"Where're the other three dipshits?"

"You mean the Tank, Witch and Hunter wannabes?" the Boomer croaked with a grin.

"I don't know where they are, but they'll catch up soon I bet."

"They better." the Hunter rasped.

- _Guess whose POV?~ _-

I looked around, scared. Those monsters were following the eight Survivors. _I can't let them be killed,_ I thought decidely. _But those Special Infected didn't seem violent... No!_ I shook my head. They were monsters. They _are_ monsters. Every single one of those beast were bloodthristy monsters - and that's a fact.

I looked at my front paws. How strange the world of a cat was indeed. My normal and ever so useful hands had turned into paws, white fur covered them like socks compared to my black-furred body. My gaze trailed to the makeshift sled; consisting of a slab of wood and a piece of rope as the 'handle', it wasn't the best item I had ever built, but at least it did it's duty. I sighed. The cure - if there was one - was going to take forever to create. I could hardly grab a leaf - let alone a beaker! At least I had all the chemicals that mixed during the disaster so I knew what it was made of.

Slamming my forehead onto the tree trunk I hid behind, worry flooded me as much as ever. _At least the Boss isn't here..._ the thought calmed me down a bit, but the image of clearing this mess was stronger. I sighed again, before walking over to the failure of a sled. Jumping between the rope and sled, I secured the rope between my jaws and began pulling it like one of a horse with a carriage. Luckily for me, my load wasn't that heavy.

My paws started to a brisk jog, I had to catch up with the eight of them. Without them, I cannot cure this curse - if I could make the cure in the first place. Undoing this was one matter, Green Flu was another.

You could say I was their only hope.

But I wouldn't be too proud about this.

In fact, I'm worried.

_Very _worried indeed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Goddamn freaking shit, school's dragging my head like a half-dead tiger. I'm _really_ sorry this chapter's so short, I've been busy. Anyway, to happier thoughts. Bet y'all didn't see the POV part coming, eh? :) Eheheh... Planning to introduce the other three Special Infected and two people that you Left 4 Dead fans heard of in the next chapter. But problem is that when the two of them come, I don't know how they look like and what will happen. :/ Will consult for help and more happy pills.

I don't think I can ask for 35 reviews in total anymore becuase school gets in the way too much. :( Hope y'all don't expect Chapter 8 to be up on time. Do forgive me.

Zoey: Y'all come back now!

Goddammit, shouldn't have typed that, eh? But guess where Zoey said that and you'll get a virtual cookie.

Pleasant days and peaceful nights. *nods*


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still don't own Left 4 Dead; still don't have an Ellis cap or Bullshifters shirt either. Dammit.

A/N: *gives virtual cookie to Fatty Waffey* Oh - and Tempest hound, the headcrab came from the game Half-life (another Valve game). Now a small lil' update: I doubt there will be much Frochelle in this whole story anyway, so don't expect it; though there will still be a little Zellis. Damn, trying to go back to Ellis-centric shit, but it ain't workin' none. Oh, and there will be an epic battle!~ *twirls in a circle* I got _so_ excited planning it :) Make sure to imagine or listen to thunderstorm sounds, it'll help.

Didn't plan on releasing this chapter so early. XD I actually wanted to publish this when I got 35 reviews altogether but hey, I got excited writing this. Might as well, right?

LET THERE BE STORYTELLING!~ *is smacked in the back of the head by a dictionary* X.X

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The chilly winds whistled ever so loudy across the moor; nature bent and danced gracefully, following the weather's command and lead. Heavy, dark clouds hovered threateningly above the eight Survivors, as if taunting them to quicken their pace lest they be drenched from ears to tail-tip. Leaves swirled in the air like cheerful fairies welcoming spring, and the easily annoyed conman snapped and clawed at any harmless leaf that ventured too close.

The eldest looked up and opened his mouth to taste the air. "Storm's brewing," he mumbled, tail curving over his back slightly as his blue eyes scanned the clouds. "We should be finding shelter."

"Bill, there _was_ shetler before we left." Zoey pointed out; her tail swayed side to side, annoyed by the fact they had left a suitable location.

"That old tree or the shack?"

"Shack." everyone except Louis answered the old veteran in unison.

"Okay then. So say we _didn't_ leave, the Witch kept us as her pets and we're stuck as cats forever." Bill said flatly. The others clamped their snouts shut, knowing that what Bill said was true. Was the even a way out? Like, humans can't be cats forever, right?

Francis turned to Louis. "Hey Mr. Half-Glass-Full, anything positive to say and cheer us up?" he meowed mockingly.

"At least we're altogether and safe, right?" Louis replied, trying to smile.

"Don't forget the fact that the weather's getting worse." Nick grumbled.

"Like y' mood?" Ellis sniggered, but was cut short by a death-glare from the white tom. The mechanic cleared his throat, then tried a different topic. "Anywho, where _are_ we headin' tuh?" he mewed. The burn of the death-glare wore off as Nick turned his head back in front.

"We're heading somewhere _safer_, young'un." Coach responded for Bill, who gave an approving nod.

Ellis sighed and stared at the ground, his cap delicately tilted to block the sight of his left eye. They didn't know where they were heading to nor how, only why. Plus, the trip was boring and somewhat tiring - having to walk and all. The overcasting weather monitoring them was not helping, either. He sighed again, louder and heavier.

Suddenly, a rumbling sound erupted from a far distance. All eight pairs of ears pricked and were angled in the direction.

"Lightning," said Rochelle; she swung her head up to watch the fast moving clouds. "It's coming close - and _fast_."

"I hate lightning." Francis grumbled.

Everyone looked at Bill as if on signal, waiting for their leader's word of commands. Bill locked eyes with them and said calmly, "Find shelter - not a tree."

"_Or_ we can keep walking and come out wet." Nick snorted; he raked the ground, leaving deep claw marks. An annoyed glare fell on him, but he didn't care. "This bullshit is worse than prison." he muttered, looking around. _'__And I doubt we'll find __**any**__ shelter at all anyway,'_ the thought ran through his mind. His facts were right: There were several trees littered around, but other than that, nothing good.

"Hey guys," Ellis said quite suddenly and quietly. "Ah know tis _could_ sound a _lil'_ bit stupid, bu-"

"Anything coming out of that mouth of yours is stupid." Nick snapped.

"Well, not stupid, just crazy and a good plan." Rochelle said.

"Like the Jimmy Gibbs Junior." Coach added.

"Well, erm, anyway, Ah was jus' thinkin' that maybe - just maybe - there'd be like, a fox den or whatnot?" the nervous smile appeared on his face again.

Nick spatted at the idea. "_Fox den?_ Ellis wants us to hide in a _fox den_. What sort of bullshit is that?"

"Something's that better than staying out here." said Zoey.

Rain had already began to drizzle down; the warning of lightning was nearing and the wind sang it's loud screech song around the cats. Francis grumbled his hate for yet another thing as the drops landed on his light brown and black pelt. Louis looked up at Ellis, gave him a shrug and a smile. The youngest tom nodded; his mood lifted and he skipped forward, stopping beside Bill, who let out a tired sigh and a nod.

"Sweet," Ellis grinned and looked around. "Hey Zoey, Coach, help meh out, will y'?"

"I doubt scent will matter with rain." Coach said, uncertainty rang in his voice. It was true: the pelting rain had more or less washed away every single scent, and was blocking Zoey's sight no matter how sharp her eyes had became.

- _Infected's side_ -

"Bullshit! First, we lose the cats and now it's _raining_!" the Tank roared at the sky, as if trying to command it to stop, but the rain had became heavier. He grumbled.

"We... we better find Liger soon." the Witch whimpered as she dragged her tired feet forward. They had lost sight of the cats since Tank came, and the weather wasn't helping with its raindrops blocking their vision and slowing their steps with mud. She heaved a sigh, worried and slightly paranoid; each zap of lightning and roar of thunder made her want to run screaming and slashing.

The Smoker, who was walking beside her, growled as he realised that he couldn't light another cigarette. The Hunter, on the other hand, was also growling, knowing the fact that even if his attire gave him the most temperature and rain protection, he'll still the wet _and _for the longest time, too. Their friendly bile-puker had snapped his mouth shut to avoid throwing up.

"We'll find them Witch," the Smoker rasped his promise. "We will."

- _And back to the Survivors..._ -

It took awhile, but Zoey finally managed to find them a den. Everyone walked in, one by one, too tired and drenched to complain about the unfamiliar stench that clung onto the walls. Francis and Nick were the last to enter, but as the the conman was about to put one paw in, the biker twirled around to face him.

"_You_ disagreed with the idea," he sneered. "So _you_ are staying _outside_."

"You little son of a bitch." Nick scowled, claws digging into the ground. Francis just sat at the enterance, chin resting on his overlapped paws; his face had a smug grin engraved in it. Nick growled a frustrated sigh. Yep, locked out.

- _6 minutes later _-

The thunderstorm had became even more heavier; the rain came down like bullets, obstructing view and deafening ears; thunder and lightning constantly struck upon the area. The pure white tom sat some distance away from the mouth of the den. His fur was plastered to his body, making his sideway swiveled ears look bigger and his tail was swishing side to side, showing his anger and annoyance. Poison-green eyes glared at the den, then at the sky - though that was hard to do with rain pouring down on you.

Nick continued to glare at Francis, who was still sitting comfortably. He ignored the lightning flashing behind him (not as though he has never experienced such a storm) - at least until he saw two giant shadows casted over him. Nick jumped up, terror flashed in his eyes, and a thick paw, together with its five claws, made contact with his back. His loud pained yowl echoed as he felt the claws rake his spine and he was thrown against a neighbouring boulder by the force.

Francis stared at both animals in horror and quickly ran inside the den. "GUYS!" he yelled. "WE'RE IN TROUB-" He couldn't finish his sentence as another set of claws slammed and pinned his tail. Francis jumped at the pain, dragging his tail out of the grasp by accident. He hissed at his bleeding injured tail but stopped, backing into the den as the creature emerged. Ellis immediately recognised what it was - he just never expected it to be that big. He stared at its grizzled, silvery coat of coarse fur; its triangular face had its distinctive black and white pattern, with brown and black "badges" marking the cheeks; a white stripe extending from its nose to the base of the head. The (female) badger, snarling and baring its teeth at the seven of them, was like a bear to a human, and the humans being them.

"Get out!" Bill yelled, his voice sounded brave, but a hint of fright and worry was heard.

They would if they could, but the badger was blocking - and coming closer. All of their pelts were becoming bigger as their fur rised from fear and defense.

Ellis blinked, saw the gap that it was leaving, and dashed forward. "RUN RUN RUN!" he screamed, running out right into the storm. Lightning flashed, illuminating everything, and Ellis caught the sight of Nick, laying limply against the boulder; a growing red puddle had formed around him, staining the white fur. Standing over the conman was the other badger, the female's _mate_. Fear flooded into his heart when he realised there were two. "Guys!" he screeched, lunging towards the male with unsheathed claws. "BADGERS!" Warm blood trinkled down his paws and a powerful large paw batted him aside easily; he landed on the ground and coughed at the impact, stunned.

His heartbeat rang in his ears, louder than the rain, thunder and his jagged breath. It felt like forever before he saw the others running out of the den; each of them had fear in their eyes. The two fierce beast were almost blind in the rain, but the cats weren't doing too good either: the rain had flattened down any pelt of fur that tried to rise and drowned out nearly everything they said.

Louis ran because him, nudging the dazed mechanic up. "Quick!" he said frantically. "We don't have time fo-" The booming thunder blocked out the rest of his words, but Ellis understood and hurled himself up.

"Goddammit! Why the shit does this seem like a fight with two Tanks?" Coach yelled. "Wish we have our ol' guns!"

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Francis' voice could be heard. Two badgers against seven cats wasn't going to end well.

"NO!" Bill hollered over the choas. "WE SURVIVE THIS AND WE SURVIVE _TOGETHER!_" Lightning flashed, outlining the male's claws as they came down towards him, and he felt gavity shift as Zoey pushed him away just in time. There was a slashing sound and small, sharp yelp.

"Zoey!" Bill screeched, turning around and running back towards her. "No no no no no. You can't die now." He nudged the college girl, and saw pain and slight relief in her green eyes. Her red fur was turning maroon on her side and a soft purr rose from her throat. "No no no. You'll be fine, I promise." He had clamped onto her scruff when pain from his right hindleg zapped through him, making him release him grip. The male badger had fasten its teeth into his leg and it swung its head, throwing Bill away. He smashed against a nearby tree.

"Bill! Zoey!" Louis cried. A yowl made him snap his head to see Coach pummeling towards him, a trail of blood gushed from the large cat's underbelly. Louis was stunned from the impact (and weight) thrown at him and tried scrambling away from the limp weight above him. Fangs snapped onto Louis' tail and dragged him out - but it wasn't any of his friends. Claws raked at his side mercilessly and his screech of pain was drowned by another shake of thunder.

"I now _HATE_ badgers!" Francis scowled and looked around. 5 down, 3 standing versus 2 badgers. He growled and gave Ellis and Rochelle a signal with his tail, they nodded back. All three of them crounched and launched themselves up at the smaller enemy.

Ellis felt his right claws sink into its left eye, left claws dragged down its muzzle; the sow shook its head, screeching and clawing him. Shifting his weight to avoid it was easy - until claws came from both directions, slashing him in both his sides and throwing him off. He landed nearby with a dead-like _thud!_

Francis himself had sank his fangs and claws into the female's back. Distracted, he didn't notice her mate until five thick claws ripped his side. The biker yowled. Teeth snapped at his face, but Francis twisted his body just in time, and the badger's fangs pierced his left ear. He hissed as he pulled himself away, blood dripped from his ear and side. A paw slammed right into his injury and he was flung aside. Francis landed in a puddle, his blood staining it red.

"Ellis! Francis!" This time Rochelle was the one calling out for two of her friends. Her claws slashed and hooked at the sow's underbelly; blood flowed from the wound and the reporter blinked. "She's" - Rochelle's eyes widen from shock and realisation - "pregnant." she breathed. Her pause allowed the male badger to tear her off his mate with his fangs sunk into her back. He flung her to the ground and the sow slammed a crushing paw down onto her neck. "Help!" she choked.

Nick weakly opened his eyes and blinked, focusing on the first thing he saw: the female badger pinning down Rochelle. He felt anger fill him. "I have _not_" - he got up, ignoring the pain from the gash that ran down his right shoulder to his left side - "come this far" - the badger held up its other paw, ready to end the reporter when lunged himself at it - "to die now." The last word became a battle screech as his claws dug into the creature's side and he dragged himself down. It let out a yelp which then changed into an irritated growl. Thick claws of the male slashed down at his underbelly, Nick allowed himself to fall; the blood he lost already weakened him enough. He closed his eyes, listening to the rumbles of thunder, the beating of rain and his purr.

His vow was broken.

- _Infected's side _-

"Guys, I see something." the Smoker coughed; his right hand was held above his narrowed eyes to block the rain.

"What is it?" asked the Boomer.

"Two" - he paused, focusing harder and ignoring the rain and flashes of lightning - "Badgers."

"Badgers?" the Hunter started to snigger.

"Badgers?" the Witch thought for a moment. "SHIT! Liger could be there!" She started running, everyone followed behind her (the Boomer was lagging behind).

When they reached there, the sight of the bloody mess forced tears to flow from her eyes. Lightning flashed, lighting up the scene for a single second. She stood there, mentally paralyzed by the eight bloody, limp cat bodies and the two growling badger mates.

"**GET OUT OF HERE!**" the Tank roared, his single fist punched the badgers away. Roaring again, he bought down both his hands, and smash them right in their heads. A sickening _crack!_ could be heard despite the booming thunder and storming rain.

The Witch slid on her knees, one hand covering her mouth, another reaching out to hold Ellis' limp paw. A hand placed on her shoulder made her stop. She growled softly and glared up - right at the Hunter, but the grief in his only good eye made her sympathetize. He stared at the bloody battlefield.

"The Grim's watching them."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dun dun DUN! How will the Survivors survive _this_ fate?

First battle I've EVER wrote. Hopefully it wasn't that bad. As far as I know, ever story has a battle :) If y'all forgot to imagine the thunderstorm, ain't my fault. Please tell me if the battle was okay or not!~

Been reading Warrior Cats lately, wanted to test my writing skills, so I made a battle. Badgers seem pretty dangerous to cats, eh?

Until the holidays (if it lasts that long), new chapters will not have a mark of publishment by number of reviews. Though cahpter 9 will probaly be out when this story gets 40 reviews in total.

Pleasant days and peaceful nights. *nods*


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead or Warrior Cats (if that's needed) and wonder if it is strictly necessary for me to repeat.

A/N: To Fatty Waffey, Chocolate-chip's fine, right? Yea, guess so (since it was sorta kinda influenced by Warrior Cats). To Tempest hound, Yep, listened and loved them both! :D And you two better be getting accounts soon. Anyway, instead of typing which scene the imaginary camera's focused on, I'll be chaning it with a simple ~.~.~.~.~. Whatever. I'm not really that sure but it's sorta a 50-50 percentage that my unclear decision might or might not kinda maybe not have the Special Infecteds after this chapter. But of course at least the Charger, Jockey and Spitter will join now. Still, they'll be gone for now.

Damn, I love you readers. You got me such a rush to write Chapter 9 with needing only two more reviews and next day _POOF! _I'm late by two reviews. I love you people. You guys make me happy. :D

The journey continues...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The remaining puddles of rain water caught and reflected the Sun's grey morning rays. The previous hell of a storm had passed the night before - and the night before was the night which the badgers had attacked. The Witch was quietly sniffing and weeping while the group of five walked, no one else was talking though there were occasional growls, coughs and gurgles. Bitter grief hung in the air surrounding them. Then, there was the sound of feet, and all of them turned around to see the other three Special Infecteds.

"Why such sad faces?" the Spitter's question ended with her usual soft, high-pitched squeal.

"They've all became Witches." giggled the Jockey. The Witch's glare and growl shutted him up.

"Death." the Hunter answered the Spitter.

"Who died?" this time the Charger joined.

"Look, shut your mouths or I'll claw it off." growled the weeping woman. Everyone stared in fear for a moment, before they started walking again.

"Witch here lost the lifes of eight cats - including her pet Liger." the Boomer whispered as quietly as he could, his eyes glancing at the Witch ever now and then. "But it wasn't her fault 'cause we lost them in the storm."

"Oh..." the three nodded slowly.

"Pity her." whispered the Spitter.

"So where are we heading to?" the Tank asked, ignoring the Witch's pervious threat.

"To the next place where the Survivors will be." wheezed the Smoker.

"If there are any left." the smallest Infected giggled.

~.~.~.~.~

The badger stood in front of him, it's small eyes glared full of fury, it's expression taunting him to run - but he couldn't move. It crounched, growling and snarling, saliva dripped from its fang like poison from a snake. Then...

It launched itself, claws extended to rip his flesh off.

And Ellis jolted up, awake and screeching. Sudden pain from his sides made him screech louder as he dropped back down, slightly limp. He winced at the pain and whimpered, then an annoyed hiss silenced him. Ellis tasted the air as he looked around: they weren't at the badgers' den anymore. Instead, all of them were resting under a giant mapletree; on his right was Zoey, on his left, Louis. He watched the red she-cat's flank gently rise and fall with each breath, and a soft purr rose from his throat.

Another hiss, this time more angrier.

Ellis cleared his throatm, before plainly looked up at above him: the distinctive red-orange leaves danced and fluttered with the wind. He sighed, and looked down at the pain that was buzzing numbly in his sides. The mechanic blinked, and curiously sniffed the 'bandages' over his wounds, and a stray drop of rain fell from the leaf above him.

And landed right onto his nose.

Ellis sneezed cutely (which cat doesnt?), and heard a familiar growl.

"Ellis, if you keep making so much noise," it hissed, quiet but fierce. "I'm gonna tear your throat and eyes out."

"Goddammit, why dya always haftuh be so grumpy?" he shot back, tilting his head upwards to the right, still in his lounging position (which was on his back, front paws folded neatly on his chest like a kangaroo or praying mantis).

The white tom sat upright and glared at Ellis. "Look," he growled, there was a tired edge in his voice. "Just shut up." Nick flopped back down with a soft wince.

"Y'all ain't even gonna panic bah the fact tha' we're are at some different place?"

"No."

Ellis sighed. Making a Nick happy was like doing the same to a Witch - and all they do is keep on crying and whining and growling. The mechanic got up, ignoring the pain, he limped away from the temporary nest and sat down, his tail curled over his paws. The scene in front of him, the peaceful settings with all his friends safe and sound, was almost too perfect. The only thing that puzzled Ellis was their wounds.

They were healing so... realistically.

For once it felt like they needed to rest for a few days before moving on - unlike the time they spent traveling from saferoom to saferoom to rescue.

"G-good morning!" the sudden nervous voice startled him out of his thoughts. Ellis whipped his head around, and his cap spun abit, blocking his eyes. In a sort of panicking scramble, he reached his paws out and grabbed the bill of the cap, and twisted the back to normal to see another cat.

The stranger tom had a pelt as black as velvet; only his ear tips and paws were white; and with close observation, one could see that his tail was fading from black to faint grey from base to tip and the cat's hazel eyes sparkled with worry and hope.

"Er... Mornin'?" Ellis replied. Something about the cat seemed familiar. "D' Ah know ya?"

"Eh, erm..." the tom looked away nervously. "I'm from t-the rescue c-center. Remeber?" His voice was more scared than nervous.

Ellis thought from a moment, he blinked. "Mr. _**Ray**_?" he gasped. "Ah didn't know that y' be in tis mess too!"

Just then, the others had begun to wake up. Each of them were slightly dazed* and were confused by their new surroundings.

Well, except Nick.

The conman limped to Ellis' side and drew his lips back into a snarl, glaring at Mr. Ray. "You assclown of a doctor," he hissed, tail lashing. "You and the other doctor got us into that mess."

"Woah, wait, what?" Louis drowsily joined them; he sat down and started grooming. "He's a doctor," the office worker meowed between licks. "He helped our wounds."

"And the badger wounds too..." Zoey added, checking her side.

"Not _that_ fucking mess!" Nick growled. "The fact that Overalls here was to be experimented on." He prodded Ellis' shoulder with his paw.

"T-that was not my fault!" Mr. Ray protested. "A-at least your wounds a-are healing!"

Nick was about to argue back, but Rochelle interrupted him. "Nick sweetie," she said, hoping that the white tom would calm down. "I don't think that he's bad." She touched his shoulder with her tail tip.

"So Mr. Ra-" Coach started.

"Just call me Xander."

"Okay. So, Xander," he continued. "What're you doing here?"

The doctor let out a nervous chuckle. "I-I got into t-this mess too..."

"Do you have a way out?" Bill asked, all straightforward and serious.

"W-well..."

"Do you?"

"N-not yet..." Xander admitted, dragging a paw on the ground. He looked up at the elder. "B-but I'm working on i-it!"

Bill nodded. "That's better than nothing."

"I hate doctors."

"We know." Zoey rolled her green eyes.

"So..." Ellis murmured. "Now whud d' we do?"

"I-I hope you guys aren't h-heading anywhere," the black tom mewed. "Because y-you'll have t-to rest for the w-wounds to heal."

"But Ah've been sleepin' for da whole mornin'!"

"Cats sleep in the fucking daytime, assclown."

Ellis sighed and pouted. Looking back to the mapletree, he saw Bill alread curled up and dozing off. Maybe, just maybe, sleep was creeping back. Looking up at the sky, he realised it was afternoon already. The bright blue sky was dappled with white, fluffy clouds. Ellis yawned. Yep, sleep wanted attention.

Padding back to his spot around the tree, he curled up on the moss covered nest, tail wrapped around him.

"Sweet dreams, then."

*Don't you get dazed just after waking up?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

My my my, doesn't Nick reminded me of Crowpaw? Wow. COINCIDENCE! NOT MY FAULT NICK ACTS LIKE HIM! Also sorry cuz I didn't know how to end that chapter. :P

Sorry I'm late! (as usual... *grumbles*) To buy some time (since school can dragg for 12 hours. Yes, I said 12.) I'm gonna hafta raise the amount reviews needed for the next chapter - 49 should be okay, right? And if I'm done writing and no one reviews much (like it's stuck at 46 or something), I'll publish it anyway.

Panda has decided to adopt Xander. Weird.

*runs out of ideas*

Pleasant days and peaceful nights. *nods*


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead.

**A/N:** To Fatty Waffey, CHOCOLATE CHIP FTW!~

_Gasp!_ TWO stories in ONE day? (In Singapore, it is to me)

Damn school.

All things, good and bad, must come to an end... I feared this too.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Well, this was the first time they saw a rat. Its short brown fur was in a tattered mess, it's eyes held a white-ish glow from the sickness and its left ear was slightly torn. The small creature was just resting there.

"Ah never knew tha' rats coulda gotten sick," Ellis whispered.

"In the news, they said all mammals can be affected by Green Flu." Rochelle whispered back.

"Most of them are dead." Francis joined.

A swift figure leaped over them, casting a quick shadow; it landed on top of the rat. The prey's short squeak was silenced with a death bite, and Nick spat in disgust at the taste of its blood.

"I thought cats enjoyed eating rodents!" He shook his head vigorously as if that would clear the salty, tangy and somewhat bitter taste.

Zoey held back his laugh for the white cat's action. "It's probaly the sickness."

Nick rolled his eyes. They had stayed in the small forest for about six dawns. Each day, their wounds got better, almost completely healed by then. Xander's continuous attempts to make a cure were still fruitless, though, but it _was_ getting better...

- Xander's side -

His teeth held the test tube carefully, but he was shaking from anxiety and excitment. Xander nervously poured the orange liquid into a beaker, before stabbing the tube into the ground and watching the mixture turn indigo and bubble. He clawed more notes on the earth around him, dabbed the tip of his tail into the potion and licked it clean. It tasted weird, but toleratable enough to swallow without puking.

Louis was watching by the side, completely quiet so as not to distract the scientist at work. Despite him being probaly the highest in studies, the office worker found all these new unknown chemicals too hard to remember.

"Erm... L-Louis," Xander looked up, something was different about his eyes. "C-can you p-please like, find a piece of p-prey? I-it might h-help the others t-to consume t-the c-cure."

"Wait, there is one?" Louis asked, excited. He got up and added, "Erm, of course! I'll go check out to see if the others have caught any first."

"W-well..." The black cat looked back at his experiment and dabbed his paw again. "It _could_ work."

"Hopefully," Louis walked away in search of the others.

"Yea... Hopefully." Xander quietly echoed.

As the brown tom padded away, he pricked his ears and tasted the air; a soft, gentle yet alluring sweet scent mixed with the scent of his friends hit him, and Louis started running there to check it out. Pushing through several bushes, he blinked in surprise at the scene in front of him.

There was a small patch of the sweet-smelling plant, it's white flowers dotted with pale purple and green toothed leaves were smothered by the scent - and so were the others. Everyone (except Xander, of course) was gathered near the plants, even Bill was there, settled under the shade of a nearby tree, nuzzling on a leaf. Coach and Francis were nomming on some leaves that they had plucked off. Ellis was busy rolling in the patch and Nick growled, irritated. Zoey was pawing at another stalk and Rochelle was battering at her own.

"Sup Louis!" the reporter called out, happier than usual.

"Hi guys, er..." He scrapped his paw in the ground. "What's happening?"

"We found the cat's drug." Nick growled at the end of his sentence, trying to slam his claws down on the mechanic's tail.

"CaaaatniiiIIP!" And Ellis finally rolled away and off the patch. Nick stopped growling and nodded his head, satisfied, before leaning down to bite a stalk out.

"Is like crack." Francis said.

Nick walked over to Louis and dumped the stalk at his paws before walking away. "Don't try it and miss out," he said simply. "Or try it and be as happy as-"

"If you have pills!" Zoey joked. "Well, mainly for Louis here." She waved her tail to him.

"Hey!"

"Whatever." the conman said, trying to ignore the others as he selectively and carefully plucked off more leaves. Pull off too much and they probaly wouldn't be able to enjoy this 'drug' anymore with it dying. He thought about it for a moment, and considered that this was probaly the only happy time since they became cats.

And the poor cat on the mission had forgotten his task.

~.~.~.~.~

Xander paced around nervously. Why was he taking so long? Just a single piece of prey could do to help the cure! Glancing at the bushes surrounding him, he sighed and made up his mind. If they can't help, fine. He can do things himself!

Pushing pass the bushes, he ignored the voices of the others and concenterated on hunting. Ears pricked, mouth tasting the air, but his eyesight was changing from good to bad. Well, at least he could see some of the real colours.

A very weak sweet scent hit him, but he ignored it. Xander needed prey, not flowers or herbs. Luckily, the scent of prey hit him, and he began cat-walking on his white paws. Soon, he was under a canopy of trees, and in an open space surrounded by them, a exactly what Xander needed.

Crouching steadily on all fours, he slowly and cautiously placed one paw in front of the other. Gaze fixed on the food-distracted starling, Xander himself didn't notice soft, distant growls. It was not fox, not badger, not even an animal.

Pity he was too distracted to recognise it in time. Instead, he leaped, claws extended.

And so did the creature.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Did I getcha at the start? Eheheh... Sorry 'bout that. I can't let this end yet, if I did, I'd be a bad writer, right?

Sorry for the short chapter, I guess it was too close to the climax in the last chapter. Do forgive me.

Catnip!~ If cats can't taste sweetness, what does catnip taste like to cats? Savoury? Refreshing like mint to a human? Hmm...

Hopefully, if I have enough time, the next chapter will be out _around_ fiftyfive to fiftynine.

Hopefully.

Pleasant days and peaceful nights.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead.

**A/N:** To Tempest Hound, wow, SIX days off school? I envy you! To Dawmwish112, WOOT! WARRIOR CATS AND LEFT 4 DEAD FTW! Yea, too bad the both of them are completely different colours. To Fatty Waffey, happy late-ish brithday!

Hope y'all don't mind new characters coming in, that's how stories stay interesting. :D Also, these characters were randomly created so any similarities to anyone else is purely a coincidence. I hope the 'Huntress' idea doesn't belong to anyone - a lot of girls who loves 'em lil' Hunters have created their own Huntresses. This chapter's idea credit goes to Panda and Fatty Waffey.

Hmm... Camera angle has been on Louis for some time, eh? Let's change that soon and get back to what the story summary says.

Catnip is the cat's beer and drug.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The eight Survivors, still resting around the catnip patch, all blinked in surprise as seventeen shadows swarmed over them. They weren't clouds, but instead, the shadows were casted by-

"Hunters," Bill breathed, shocked by the sudden Infected (considering the fact that they haven't seen the Witch or any Infected for nearly three weeks).

"PAAANIIIC!" the catnip-overloaded Ellis screeched; he started to run, but his forelegs folded in and he landed on the ground like a drunk person with a little less stupidity.

"Dumbass," Nick sniggered.

"Guys," Zoey said, eyes still following the leaving shadows. "They're just passing through." She watched some of the Hunters pounce, others ran, away from the cats.

Rochelle squinted her eyes at the Hunters; something, or some_one_, was being carried by the leading Hunter. She shook her head; it was too late to try and remember. Plus, those type of Special Infected pounced too fast to get a clear picture of _anything_.

"Man, I wonder why Xander ain't here. There's catnip, but no Xander." Coach murmured.

Louis' eyes widen. He had completely forgotten about the scientist's request.

Shit.

"Hey! Where're you going?" he heard Francis' voice call.

His paws pounded against the now-sandy forest floor, dry leaves crackled and small clouds of dust lifted off the ground. Squeezing past the bushes, he looked around.

Dammit.

"Xander's gone!" he yowled as he ran back.

"Whud?" Ellis was back on his four wobbling paws, and they all decided to have nap, causing him to fall down again, flat on his belly. "Fucking catnip!"

Nick snickered.

"Xander's gone?" Coach echoed.

"I just said that!"

"Said what?" Francis asked.

"Xander's GUNE! We needuh go find him!" Ellis scramper back up and started running (in a very dizzy sort of run) towards the direction that the Hunters left to, but Nick had slammed his sheathed paw onto his tail.

"We're _not_ going to have a fucking catnip-drunken hillbilly-of-an-assclown-cat running around in circles." the conman growled.

"_And_ we don't even know where Xander went," Bill added.

"But I _did_ sorta see one of the Hunter carrying something," the teengirl murmured.

Rochelle raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't he have screamed for help?" Her ears angled around, as if indicating a reminder that her sense of hearing was better than the others.

"Maybe you have too much catnip in your ears," said the conman; his paw was still preventing the spotted tabby from running and he was ignoring the little yells of protest, "Geddoff'a mah tail!"

Rochelle rolled her eyes.

"Trust meh! If he ain't there, he's wit' 'em Hunters! Tell y' whud, y' wanne bet on id?"

Nick's green eyes held a small, hidden hint of interest at the word 'bet'. "Fine, how much do you bet then?"

"Well, Ah ain't got any money right now, bud Ah'll pay y' back once we're back tuh human."

"How much?" There was a slight annoyed edge in his voice.

"Bah, let's jus' do the cheaper ones: Fifteen bucks."

"Deal, fifteen _dollars_." He stressed out the 'dollar' word. "So I bet they're not with Xander and you bet otherwise?" he confirmed.

"Yep!" And Ellis' long tail was finally freed. "Let's go then!" he yowled as he dashed off.

"Hey! Come back here!" the brown she-cat called after him, but either he didn't catch it or he ignored it. She gave Nick a soft glare. "You just _had_ to, didn't you?" Rochelle said, before she began running after the mechanic.

"What? _He_ wanted to bet. Oh - and a conman _never_ loses his bets." Nick followed.

"Wanna bet on that?" Francis taunted as he ran beside him.

"Sure,"

"You two are too overconfident," said Louis.

"Whatever." the two pessimists replied in unison.

"C'mon guys! Hurry up! 'Em Hunter ain't gonna wait for y'all!"

~.~.~.~.~

One cat leading, seven cats trailing behind. Ellis found it kinda annoying that they couldn't run as fast, but Bill was excused. Padding beside the elder was Zoey. It had been about two hours of follwing the Hunters, and now hanging above the traveling group of cats was the setting sun, it's last dying rays danced orange gracefully on the pink clouds and twilight sky.

"I don't think we're gonna catch up with those sweatshirt-wearing wusses," Francis piped up.

"You gotta have hope," Louis replied. "Then it can get you through anything."

"As if!" Nick spat.

"Guys, dun mean tuh sound rude, but shut up an' jus' keep walkin'."

"Whatever." he said.

From a somewhat far distance, Zoey could make out a small town ahead of them. "I think we might've found where the Hunters might be!" she called out loud enough so the mechanic could hear. "There's a town up ahead."

"With much hope, Xander will be there." said Coach. He glanced at Louis who was walking behind them, but still in front of Bill and Zoey. Xander's experiments and sled was being pulled by the officeworker.

"Come on, let's hurry up before sundown," Bill said as he increased his pace and started walking beside Louis; Zoey happily follwed, back to her usual walking speed.

It took eleven minutes for them to reach the now nightveil-covered town. Stars shone brightly from the black velvet sky and the town was completely empty of human life.

Well, except that there were soft, distant growls.

"An' 'em horror movies come true," Ellis rasped his voice on purpose, trying to make it sound demon-ish, but his accent wasn't helping.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Let's just go," He walked in, and the others followed wearily into the dark, empty town.

_Or was it...?_

~.~.~.~.~

The walls and buildings surrounding the area curved and twisted; a few alleys were the only exits out of the rounded clearing. In the middle of the place stood a tattered and chipped statue, the shape of the Dragon of Enternal Slumber, who was curled and resting on the dusty grey platform as a broken down fountain. Soft growls and barks echoed and bounced around the area as eleven Hunters roamed around.

"Hey Nightshade, you heard the news?" one of the bigger Hunters rasped. One could see the bottom half of his glowing golden eyes under the dusty brown hood of his, his brown hair poking out slightly.

"No; what's new, Hawk?" asked Nightshade. The female Hunter was smaller than your average Hunter and the other thing that seperated her from the others was the red crosses made out of tape, one on each side of her deep indigo sleeves. Her blue-black hair flowed out from her hood.

"Seems like Boss Diego adopted a pet," Hawk murmured.

The Huntress looked over to see their leader - the biggest, strongest, fiercest but reasonable Hunter in their group - petting and talking to a black cat with white socks. "You have gotta be kidding me." she groaned and facepalmed. Nightshade knew that the boss loved cats, but that little creature was going to distract them.

Hawk looked up at the sky. It was already dark. "Time for work." he sighed, nodding a quick goodbye before barking loudly. Three smaller Hunters leaped over to join the gold-eyed Hunter. He pounced onto the roof of the nearest building and gazed down at his 'family', watching as Dagger continued teaching the three newcomers that had joined their pack two days before. Talon, another important Hunter, was dragging in his catch, four other Hunters followed with their own kills. The patient teacher demostrated a killing slash on Talon's prey as he walked past, and the leader of the hunting team growled in annoyance.

"Do we leave now, J.L. Hawk?" a Hunter from his team asked.

"Yes." With that, the four Hunter pounced to their positions.

Meanwhile, back in the clearing, Nightshade glanced at her 'big brother' and rolled her calm green eyes. Their mini traveling clan was like a snowball, getting bigger as months past and the sense of having a family warmed her. Only those worthy would be named and allowed to wear a different hoodie from the rest, and so far there were only four - each in charge of their own group. Talon was the prey-hunter leader; Hawk, the look-out; Dagger was the trainer for newbies; Nightshade herself was in charge of medicine and herbs. Diego was overall the leader of the whole troup.

It was nice to be in a brother-sister relationship with someone so protective. Their leader had lost his true sister when he was young, and Nightshade was probaly the best substitute with her attitude and all. At least no one dared to make fun of her size with Diego as her 'brother' and she being the medic. The painful ways to heal sucked, especially if you could've ate a sweet berry to stop coughing but was given bitter herb juice instead.

She looked at the black-haired Hunter. His fringe covered the left of his blue eyes and his hoodie was as black as midnight. Just thinking about it, the cat he brought _did_ look sorta like him. Well, minus the scars.

The medic pounced over to join the two other higher ranked Hunters. The bloodred-haired teacher had ended his lesson to talk to Talon, and he simply nodded when she came.

"I think Boss should've named Talon 'Squirrel'," he whispered, watching with silver eyes as the hyperactive brown-haired teenager jumped around in small circles, his deep maroon hood flopped up and down with each hop, jump, spring and skip. "He really acts like one."

Nightshade giggled. "Did you eat another headcrab again, Talon?"

"No, but I _did_ see this squirrel today on the hunt and it was all like 'nyew!'" - he stuck his tongue out and crossed his brown eyes - "and 'glaap!'" - his fingernails dragged his lower eyelids down - "and like-"

"Done yet?" Dagger sighed. "Even the newcomers act more mature than you - and they're younger!"

"Well, he has ADH-"

"BUTTERFLY-EEEEEEE!" Springing up with claws outstretched, Talon's hands snapped shut and he dropped back down. He peeked into the cage of claws and grinned, before opening his hands slowly. A white butterfly fluttered out.

"I have no idea why Boss Diego made you captain of the hunting team. You control five other Hunters. **Five.**"

"Jealous much?" he sneered.

"Are you two done fighting?" Nightshade rolled her eyes.

The two junior leaders nodded; one smiling, the other emotionless. The Huntress smiled back.

~.~.~.~.~

Eight shadows creeped along, blended in the darkness - well, except Nick. His white pelt was easily seen under the moonlight. Every now and then they'd see _somebody_ sitting on the roof of a building, but the person paid no attention to the cats.

"I smell Hunters - and they're close." Francis murmured.

"I don't wanna know how to got close enough to know their scent." said Nick.

"Shut it, both of you." Bill hissed and singaled to the others with his tail. He cronched and began creeping around a sharp bend into an alley, but the old veteran stopped short and stared. Everyone else quickly joined to look.

"Well, that's quite a sum of Hunters," Zoey mused, worry edged in her voice as she watched the group of Hunters. Strangely, some of them looked different than the normal ones she had seen on her journey of survival with Bill, Francis and Louis.

Then, a small animal-like figure jumped up and ran towards them through the crowd. It's black fur, white paws, hazel eyes filled with fear as he dashed towards them. It was-

"Xander!" all of them yelled.

The scientist quickly stopped in front of them, panting. "Those _m-monsters_ took m-me. S-sorry for my a-absense." He looked back at the Hunters - the black-hooded one was getting up and looking around. Xander let out a small scared whimper before running around the corner.

"Did they hurt you? Are you alright?" Rochelle asked, her eyes full of motherly concern.

"No, I'm fine. Can we go now?"

Eight nods, and they left.

~.~.~.~.~

Dammit, another awkward ending... *sighs*

Panda suggested last month or something that I bring in Hunters to make it interesting. Thanks for your suggestion on Chapter Five Fatty Waffey!~

Hope you guys like the Hunters enough! Diego belongs to Panda and Nightshade, Talon, Dagger and Hawk belong to me. Could you believe they were all meant to be guys? Including Nightshade? She had Dagger's name at first since you could use daggers to dig out bullets from your flesh. Hawk was called 'Claw' and Dagger was actually 'Knife' until I changed them. Oh, but y'all don't care, right? XD

I'll try my best to post Chapter Twelve by fiftyseven reviews.

Pleasant days and peaceful nights.


	12. Chapter 12

Diclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead

**A/N:** To Fatty Waffey, cuz one of your ideas was having Hunters. So, that counts, right? Your parents keep an eye on _everything_ you type? Wow. Even my mom ain't that bad. To Dawnwish112, does that mean you like or no like the Hunters and Xander?

Oh, and sorry 'bout the last chapter's Author's Notes. Reread it and added the words 'This chapter'. Sorry to anyone who thought the idea was the 'Huntress' shit, what I meant was the Hunter pack. Eheheh... :P Do forgive me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Find him."

Diego's serious blue eyes stared coldly at the remaining Hunters of his group as they began to murmur and shoot each other confused looks.

"It's just a cat, Diego," His sister rolled her eyes at his ridiculous command. "And it isn't going to affect our travel, prey or survival."

He ignored her and turned to Talon. "Find Hawk and give him his new mission: Find Abyss and get him back." Tugging his hood, he added, "I'll lead the search."

"Sir, yes sir!" With a salute, the hyperactive Hunter pounced away flapping his arms and screaming, "HAAAWK! CLUCK CLUCK PEKAA! KA CAW! COCK-A-DOODL-"

"**ENOUGH I CAN HEAR YOU ALREADY!**" Hawk snapped and swung a hand to grab Talon's hoodie collar; he twisted it and held the grinning Infected above the ground. "What the fuck do you want? You're waking up the entire town with your stupid 'Animal Calls' idiot!"

"Technically, it's empty," he pointed out, raising a claw to gesture. "Anyway Boss needs ya to find his lost kitty!"

An unamused look replaced the look-out's annoyance like an anchor plunging through water. "Are you serious? The _cat_ is important?"

Talon nodded rapidly, still grinning. "Diego's leading it, too!" he reported.

Hawk closed his eyes and facepalmed, letting go Talon. Opening them, he stared at him with serious golden eyes.

"Let's go."

The brown-haired male waved his hands nervously. "Er... I don't think I'm 'pose to go on the missio-" He was cut off when his friend grabbed his hood and dragged him down the building yelling, "Screw this! You're coming along asshole!"

~.~.~.~.~

Soft shuffles sounded as padded paws scraped the concrete ground beneath them. It seemed almost funny: They had been travelling around since the tranformation, yet no known destination was in their minds. They needed a goal, a quest, a plot. They needed to go-

'_Home..._' Ellis thought as he remebered what happened before Green Flu fucked everything up. He sighed. "So Xan, will we evah changed back to ourselves?" the mechanic asked, his blue eyes shone with a hint of hope.

"W-we will," the scientist promised; then added more nervously, "h-however, erm... n-not at t-the m-moment."

"What do you mean 'not at the moment'?" Nick snapped, tail lashing and lips curled back to show a snarl. Rochelle touched his shoulder with her tail-tip, trying to calm him down with a comforting motherly smile.

"Because we're in the middle of nowhere, son," Bill answered the white tom. "Or were you born in one of these alleys with Francis?"

"Hey!"

Zoey managed not to snigger at the insult. "That would explain their attitudes."

Nick's vemonous green eyes glared in the shadow of night. "You know what? Screw both of you. Now let's get the shit out of this fucking town before I decide to claw someone's ears off."

None of the other eight seems affected by the conman's threaten-command, being used to it and all. Nick lead the group, eyes flashing left and right with more anger than fear, as if daring something to jump out of nowhere to attack them, only to get a pawful of claws to the face. Stalking past the buildings that shadowed the moonlight, he stopped, looked up, and grinned.

"Aw sweet! We're outta here!" Louis spoke the conman's thoughts as he happily dashed out to the dirt road. The abandoned town looked spooky and gloomy compared to the calming moon-washed and wind-ruffled outskirts. Maybe it was because of nature's painting, or they had gotten used to forests and moorlands. Whichever way, it was definately better than being in a Hunter-filled town.

Coach looked at the old veteran. "So which way now?"

Bill scanned the silhouette of the horizon, the near-sunrise sky brightening up as they prepared to welcome the arrival of their king**. Nothing looked familiar; only choice was to explore and move forward. Gesturing with his chin, he took the lead and commanded, "This way."

'_May safety be our destiny,_' Ellis prayed silently as he padded along. '_Lord, keep us safe and together. Tis family is all Ah have left._'

~.~.~.~.~

Claws and hair obstructed her sight, but she was too busy weeping to care. Her companions walked with her and they sounded like a mini unorganized choir with them coughing and crying, growling and giggling, gurgling and squeeling and just plain random gibberish that actually made sense.

The Smoker stared boredly at the Witch, cigarette between his fingers. "You need a therapist. Pity most of them are dead."

"You will be too if you don't shut up." she growled; sorrow and anger mixed like a brew in her voice and heart. Pets can't cause that much hurt, can they? The Witch sighed, letting her rage flow from her body with her breath. The Boomer patted her shoulder, trying to comfort her, but she ignored it.

Staring past the dark veil of midnight, the Hunter narrowed his eye*. It _couldn't_ be...

It was.

*Didja forget he only had one?

**So apparently, to me, the Sun is the king of the sky, clouds his servants. Moon's his queen, stars her servants. :D Enough logic from a half-sane person? No? Oh, go read some more fiction stories.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sorry for the short chapter. Running out of ideas. Hmm...

Panda wants to know what you guys think about Xander, so do review your thoughts.

Epic battle Number Two is being planned... And shall take place...

In the next chapter.

Pleasant days and peaceful nights.


	13. Chapter 13

Diclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead.

**A/N:** To Fatty Waffey, kinda panicked because Tempest Hound said you were gone, but thank God you're back! *takes out virtual fireworks and party streamers* :D Also my mother's thinking it's weird that I panicked about a stranger's wellbeing. To Dawnwish112, why? If you need help then my best advice is imagine you are the characters in the story, adapt to their personalities and well ... roleplay!

Wish I could rewrite the part about what happened at the evac shelter place. Could've added the words 'We're prisoners, not patients." That'd be pretty cool, eh? But I can't. :P

The battle I promised shall be delivered today.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ah won the bet!" Ellis' grin was both smug and amused, his blue eyes playful like one of a child setting up a prank.

Nick just rolled his eyes. "Permit me to remind your fucking brain that _we don't have money on us,_" Then he paused for a moment, turned tail and vanished. A few heartbeats later, the conman reappeared, a sweet scent following him, and swung something green from his jaws in front of the group. "There's your 'money'! Fetch!"

Watching the mechanic dash forward like lightning, Rochelle raised an eyebrow. "You brought catnip? You serious?" Her tone unamused.

"What? There's nothing wrong with catnip, is there?"

"Hey guys," Zoey's red tail waved for their attention as she stood on her hind legs, looking over them. "There's a show starting."

"What?" all eight voices chimed together. They looked in front and their eyes widen in shock.

A long distance in front of the nine stood two groups like chess pieces, one completely with the same kind, the other was a mix. One from each group was standing in front, as though challenging each other.

And the Survivors knew exactly what they were.

~.~.~.~.~

"Well if it isn't Nameless," Diego sneered. "You're looking _better_ with just one eye."

"Nameless?" the Boomer echoed.

The Witch gave her friend a nervous sideway glance. "Erm, Hunter, do you know him?"

"Know him and his claws," the Hunter, or Nameless as Diego called, rasped. He ran his fingers over the claw scar on his left eye and growled at the leader Hunter. "Guess it's pay back time."

Nameless took one step forward, so did Diego. Both Hunters daring each other to take the first move. Red eye angry, blue eyes taunting.

Meanwhile, the other Special Infected were spreading out and forming a ring around to two. Talon was jumping up and down in excitement, squealing as the battle began. "Ooo! This is gonna be an AWESOME fight! A noble one-on-one Hunter-style battle for both revenge and leadership!" He elbowed Hawk, ignoring the cheers and growls. "Hey, who dya think is gonna win? Considering the fact they're both the same size ..." The brown-haired Hunter trailed off, looking at Nameless, then at Diego. "Yep, same size."

"Nameless has only one eye since Boss tore it out, he can't see anything from his left." Hawk observed, arms folded as he watched with focused golden eyes. "Also, Diego's taunting seems to be angering Nameless alot ... Classic, for the reckless claw before thought."

The singled-eyed Hunter let out an ear-piercing screech of rage as he pounced forward, claws greedy for the feel of tearing through flesh. But a single well-timed swift movement got no blood. Black chased blue. Blue chased black. The raspy screech-roars from the lower Hunters melded with the calls of all the other types of Special Infected became louder at the first spill of blood.

"Sweet! Hunter landed a slash!" the Charger exclaimed, oblivious to the four other Hunters who turned to look at him at the word 'Hunter'.

"He's name's Nameless, fool!" said one of them, before looking back at the battle.

Diego remained a taunting sneer despite the bleeding wound on his right arm. Nameless scowled back, fury blazed in his right eye. Talon gave a happy squawk as the both of them took a few steps back, before crouching. Two shrill shrieks slashed through the air as both Hunters leaped at each other, claws extended. At the last moment, the black-haired Infected twisted to his right and slammed his hand onto his opponent's throat. Nameless let out a choked rasp at the sudden force and felt gravity swift like a wave pushing him back to shore. There was a thud when his back made contact with the ground.

"Wow, Nameless," Diego said, painting on a bored look as his claws pierced through the flesh. "You'd think having the same blood would give you the same strength. Guess you proved that wrong," He grinned. "_Brother._"

Nameless growled and lashed his claws out.

_Slash!_

Blood splattered on the ground. Diego staggered back, giving his face a quick clean with his sleeve.

"Eye for an eye," Nameless rasped with satisfaction, doing a downwards barrelroll and crouching with one knee down. He held up his left hand - a small bloody white-and-blue orb was speared in between his claws. "_Brother._"

Talon stopped jumping and instead just stood there, emotion unreadable. "Nameless took Diego's eye?"

"Obviously," Hawk replied.

The Hunter-pack leader snarled and lunged, claws berserking. Half of his face was smothered with thick tangy-scented maroon blood. Both Hunters lashed out, blood spilled and their friends did nothing to stop the one-on-one battle.

Talon shifted his weight from one feet to another. "It's kinda getting boring," he sighed and pouted. "All they're doing is slashing and kicking and making a bloody mess." He turned around and walked away. "Now where is that stupid time-machine..."

(I didn't want to bore all of you with random attacks, so let's just say Talon found his time-machine and er... shit happened.)

Silent, waiting, anxious. Standing, bleeding, growling.

Sun chimed the sky twelve high*. Both Hunters stood their ground, blood pouring out from their wounds.

The other Special Infected stood still, waiting to see who would fall first. Feet tapping, claw biting, eyes wide. Just waiting.

"My time is not up,"

"Neither is min-" A wheeze, a shuffle, a sway. But a firm foot planted down. And now, a challenging glare.

A smirk. "I think it is."

A raspy growl was cut off as he swayed again. This time, his feet didn't bother to catch him as he fell on the ground with a _thud!_ There were gasps of disbelief and shock.

The other let out a tired sigh and slumped down to sit as his friends surrounded him. They patted him lightly on the places of his back that weren't injured and bleeding.

"-EEEGOOO! BROTHER!" The feminine worried-filled cry caused them to look around. Something - no, some_one_ - was leaping towards them. A brown traveller's pouch swung up and down, sometimes bumping against the small indigo firgure. She did one last pounce, and landed in the middle of the maroon-painted earth, scanning with panic and worry in her green eyes. Then stopped and stared at the fallen Hunter.

"Brother..." she breathed. She bit her lower lip, tears flowed down her pale cheeks and her hands were clutched so tight that her claws dugs through the skin and blood leaked out.

"I'm sorry for your lost, Nightshade,"

The Huntress whirled around, then stared in shock, before narrowing her eyes. "Well isn't this splendid," she spat despite her voice breaking from sorrow. "Nameless is back to fight _again._ First you leave Diego half-dead and now you finish the job after he went through all the work of making this clan." Nightshade lifted her arm, gesturing to the other Hunters behind her. "_Now_ what're you going to do? Kill me _and_ Hawk and Talon?"

Her green eyes stared down at the ground as tears and memories blurred her vision and thought. Watching the battle between the two, watching her 'brother' win, watching him bleed and patching him up. A small torn of guilt pierced her heart. She should've helped both of them back then, but she didn't. And by doing so she earned her name and 'job'.

Hawk pushed pass the other Infected and stood in front of Nightshade. He gave a small bow. "It is by the rules that the winner be our new leader,"

"But-"

The look-out leader glared at the Huntress. She kept quiet and he looked back, giving a sharp nod.

"Let's go," Nameless said, walking away. He turned back to his friends and added, "and they're joining."

The medic hissed. "That's what got you into the first fight! Hunters be pure!"

" 'Hunters be-what'?" the Witch asked.

"Nightshade had been saying that since Deigo made the purely Hunters clan, you see." Hawk explained, turning around to follow their new leader.

~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile, out of the Infected's sight, laid nine felines. They waited and watched as all of them left.\

Nick got up and stretched, flexing his claws. "Well that was quite a show."

"And that's the last of them," Bill said.

Ellis scraped the soil with his paw. "Ah hope so..."

*Translation: The time was twelve o'clock. It's my way of saying that since Infected don't have watches. And it sounds epic, too.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Truthfully speaking, Talon was based of one of my buddies who is actually called Talon. The time-machine bore was kinda about the time we went to visit him - found him in the washing-machine.

Fudge, why did I write about the _Infected_ when it should be about the _Survivors?_ Sorry 'bout that, and sorry if the fight was as epic as I promised. I did my best. Dammit. No more fights or Infected from now onwards.

What's the square number of eight plus one? The answer is the amount of reviews in total I hope to get. Or basically speaking: Can I has four more reviews? *puppydog eyes* Or at least new ideas?

Pleasant days and peaceful nigths.


	14. Sorry

So, uh, hey y'all; how's life treating you on your end?

I might as well be frank with this: I'm not going to continue Left 8 Cats. I'm drained of ideas and energy (the latter is because of school and their yearly 'you better be more serious, this isn't previous year anymore, so bulk up' motto). That and the fact that I've left the fandom; Left 4 Dead isn't really that lively with updates and all anymore. Plus, family problems, enough said.

To those who have been following and were like 'Yay!' when you saw this, I'm sorry for dampening your hopes.

To those that just found this story and read up to this chapter, thank you for reading through the first multi-chapter fanfiction I've ever attempted. Personally I'm proud of Chapter 3 and 8.

'So, what's going to happen now?' I hear you ask. Well, now I give permission to anyone who's bored/creative/random/determine enough to want to continue this aimless story, just give me a heads up, alright?

Anyway, to those who are still reading and are curious about what I'm doing: I'm currently working on a Team Fortress 2 fanfiction. Actually, I'm working on multiples of those; each story grows a tad whenever I'm bored enough to open this damn thing. But the main one so far involves an OC that I've worked really, really hard on to not be a Mary-Sue (about two to three months of research and brainstorming). Right now it remains incomplete and private unless someone really wants to read it. I haven't thought of a plot yet, though.

So yea, that's about it; I've joined the TF2 fandom and Left 8 Cats is available to anyone who wants to continue it. If you guys want me to personally write the fanfiction, give me ideas (though I might not agree with them), please. But that's just, you know, like a request sort. Credit will be given, nevertheless, to the person who contributes.

I suppose I could end this like I normally would, but for now I shall believe that macarons are cookies.

Pleasant days and peaceful nights.


End file.
